Love is the medicine
by jessicarutiaga02
Summary: this is another Hollywood Heights story's I came up with and I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

**okay so I decided to write another story I'm going to try to update Winds of desire I'm stuck so yeah this I hope you like this one **

* * *

so it starts from Loren goes to the hospital and find out that she has pancreatic** cancer** she couldn't believe it she needed some space she run out the hospital and Nora tried to stop her but it was too late she was gone she tried to call her but she wouldn't answer

Nora: where could have she gone to

Loren went to her spot and sat by the tree she was crying

Loren: why me why does this have to happen to me

Nora was now home hoping Loren would be there but she wasn't

Nora: Lo please answer

Loren was still couldn't believe it

Loren: please let it all be a nightmare

she stared to draw a something on the ground with a stick she found

* * *

Eddie was at his penthouse not knowing what to do with all the Chloë drama he didn't know what to do so he decided to go up to his spot he needed o clear his mind and to get away he got his keys and left when he got there and went up the hill when he got to the top and saw a girl sitting by the tree and it look that she was drawing something he got closer

Eddie: um

Loren got scared she turn around

Loren: oh I'm sorry

Eddie: it's okay

Eddie could tell that she was hurting he wanted to ask her whats wrong but he wanted to mind his own business

Loren: well I be going

Loren stared to walk away

Eddie: wait why don't you stay

Loren: um are sure

Eddie: I could use some company only if you want to stay

Loren: I have nothing else to do oh and by the way I'm Loren

Eddie thoughts: Loren she's so beautiful

Eddie: hi Loren I'm Eddie

Loren: hi Eddie

Eddie and Loren sat down on the ground and they forgot their problems time went past

Eddie: I notice that you where crying whats wrong

Loren: oh I just found out something

Eddie: can I ask what it is

Loren: I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it

Eddie: it's okay

Loren: well I think it's getting pretty late and I think my mom is wondering where I am at so it was nice meeting you

Eddie: it was nice meeting you

Loren got up and she felt light headed she was about to fall when Eddie catch her

Eddie: oh are you okay

Loren: yeah I just felt light-headed but I'm fine now

Loren got up again and start to walk down Eddie got up and fallow her he wanted to make sure she was alright and Loren forgot she came here in a cab and didn't have enough money Eddie notice didn't have anything she could go home

Eddie: Loren i could give you a ride

Loren: it's okay Eddie I can take a cab

Eddie: I want to make sure you get there safe and sound

Lorenz; thank you Eddie but

Eddie: please just let me take you

Loren: okay fine

Eddie open the door for Loren and she got in and Eddie went and got in and they drove away and Loren gave him her addresses and Eddie but it on the GPS they got there and Loren got off

Loren: thank you for the ride

Eddie: you're welcome well I guess this is goodbye

Loren: I guess well goodnight

Loren close the door and made her way to the house door and Eddie watch her walk in and she close the door

Eddie: Loren Loren what did you do to me why didn't I ask her for her phone number stupid I hope I get to see her again

Eddie drove away and went to his penthouse

* * *

Loren got in and saw her mom sitting on the table drinking Tea Nora saw Loren and got up and gave her a hug

Nora: I was worried where were you

Loren: mom I'm okay I need to think

Nora: i'm just glad your home and safe we still need to talk

Loren: can we talk tomorrow I'm tired

Nora: sure when ever you ready

Loren gave her mom a hug and went to her room and lay down


	2. Chapter 2

Loren fell asleep she forgot to change Nora went and check on her and saw that she fell asleep she went and grabbed a blanket and put it over her and gave her a kiss on her head and went to her room Loren woke up and went to go get a glass a water and she heard her mom talk

Nora: my poor baby girl why does she have to go through that why couldn't it been me

Loren walk in the room

Loren: no mom there's a reason why I have it be more painful seeing you go through all that pain I know I'm strong

Nora: I know you are sweetly but it hurts me seeing you going through the pain

Loren: don't worry mom I'm still here and I'm not leaving anytime soon

Nora let out the tears that made Loren tear up too and they hug and Loren lie down next to Nora and they fell asleep

* * *

Eddie was laying down on the couch when someone stared knocking at the door he got up and open it

Eddie: what are you doing here

Chloë: I came here for you can forgive me Eddie

Eddie: why would I forgive you

Chloë: because you love me and I love you

Eddie: huh you love me do you even know what love is

Chloë: I do Eddie you know I'm the one

Eddie: I thought you where and I'm so lucky I didn't ask you to be my wife

Chloë: Eddie please forgive me

Eddie: bye Chloë

Chloë fell to her knees fake crying

Chloë: Eddie please forgive me I love you

Eddie squat down to Chloe's level

Eddie: you are just embarrassing yourself

Chloë: fine but I be waiting for you when you change your mind

Eddie: oh don't worry I won't

Chloë left full with anger and Eddie close the door and went to his room and stared to think about Loren and her beauty he couldn't stop thinking about her he change and got in bed and he just stared at the ceiling until his eyes close

* * *

The next morning Nora woke up and she carefully woke up she didn't want to wake up Loren she went to the kitchen and made breakfast she waited for Loren to wake up she didn't want to go to work but they needed the money so she will call Mel before she left Loren finally woke up and saw that her mom wasn't their she got up but she felt dizzy she sat back down and waited for it to come down she got up again and walked to the living room and saw her mom

Loren: good morning mom

Nora: good morning Lo how are you feeling

Loren: a bit weak

Nora: would you like something to eat

Loren: I'm not really that hungry

Nora: okay well I have to go to work even do I don't want to

Loren: I know can you call Mel to come

Nora: of course I was going to call her

Nora called Mel and waited for her to come Mel got to the Tate's house and just walk in

Mel: hi Nora Loren

Nora: hi Mel well I be going now bye Lo

Nora gave Loren a kiss on her head

Nora: bye Mel

Mel: bye Nora

Nora left to work now it was only Mel and Loren

Mel: how are you feeling Lo

Loren: I feel really weak

Mel: oh Loren why couldn't it been me and not you

Loren: no well I going to tell you what I told my mom I got for reason and I'm strong and I'm not leaving anytime soon

Mel: I know but it isn't fair why do good people have to got through all this why not like Adriana

Loren: Mel I know we hate her and a lot but I will never wish someone to have this

Mel: I know I'm sorry It just gets me mad

Loren: I know Mel

* * *

Eddie woke up with Loren in his mind he got up and took a shower got dress and ate a bowl of cereal and he really wanted to see Loren he still had her address on the GPS

Eddie: maybe I could go visit her

with that Eddie got his keys and went down and said hi to Jeffery and walk out he stop first at a flower shop and bought Loren a dozen of roses but the thing he didn't know that a paparazzi was following him and was taking pictures he got to Loren's house and got out the car and the pap kept taking pics and knock

Loren: Mel can you get the door

Mel: sure

Mel open the door and froze she couldn't believe it who was standing in front of her

Loren: Mel who's at the door

Loren got up to see what happen to Mel when she got to the door she was Eddie

Loren: hi Eddie what are you doing here

Mel: Lo you know Eddie

Loren: I tell you everything later so

Eddie: oh hi Loren I came to bring you this

Eddie gave Loren the roses

Loren: Eddie this are beautiful thank you

Loren gave Eddie a hug

Mel: Eddie would you like to come in

Eddie: if its okay with Loren

Loren: yeah

Mel let Eddie in and sat on the couch

Mel: so Eddie how do you know Loren

Eddie: we met well it was my spot and it turns out Loren's well I guess our spot

Loren: yeah

Mel: so Lo have you told him about

Loren: nope I haven't

Eddie: you haven't told me about what

Loren was about to speak when she felt like she was going to barf so she got up and went to the restroom and threw up Mel and Eddie got up and went to go check on her

Mel: Lo are you are right

Loren: yeah I will be out

Eddie was getting worried he wanted to know what was wrong with Loren there's something about her that makes with want to be closer to her is he falling for her

Eddie: Loren

Loren: yeah

Eddie: are you sure your okay

Loren: yeah I'm okay

Mel: come on Eddie I will explain everything

Eddie followed Mel to the living room and sat across from her and Mel began to explain Everything

Eddie: so she has pancreatic cancer

Loren: yes Eddie I do

Eddie turn to Loren

Eddie: so this was the thing you weren't ready to talk about

Loren nodded and look down

Eddie: I know we just met and all but I want you to now that I'm here for you

Loren: thank you Eddie but I don't want you to feel sorry for me

Eddie: but I don't feel sorry I just want to get to know you better Lo

Loren: thank you Eddie

Mel: hey Lo want to go out and get some air

Loren: Um sure would you like to tag with us Eddie

Eddie: sure let's go

Mal and Eddie got outside and Eddie grab Loren's hand and open the door for Loren and then Mel and Eddie went and got in the pap took enough pictures and still fallow them

* * *

Chloë was at her house and got out her laptop and went online and saw pictures of Eddie and some girl she click on the pictures

Chloë: who is this and what is Eddie doing with her maybe she's kind of charity or something she's so ugly

then she read some comments

**lily04: Is that Eddie girlfriend she's beautiful **

**smile45: if that's Edie new girlfriend she's looks way more beautiful than the so-called model Chloë **

**diamond: do anybody know her name **

**$arah90: Eddie's new girlfriend is so beautiful **

**Chloe: she's not Eddie's I'm Eddie's girlfriend not her **

she close her laptop and got out her phone and called Tyler she needed a distraction

* * *

Loren Eddie and Mel went to the park they walk around talk then Loren went and sat down a tree and just stared at the view Eddie just stared at her

Mel: you like my best friend

Eddie: I think I do but I think she doesn't feel the same

Mel: you never know if she does if you don't go and talk to her

Eddie: maybe your right

Mel: I'm always right now go

Eddie went and sat next to Loren

Eddie: hey Lo

Loren: oh hey Eddie

Eddie: so what is this beautiful girl thinking about

Loren: just about stuff

Eddie: can I ask what kind of stuff

Loren: about my life and what's going to happen

Eddie grab Loren's hand

Eddie: hey everything is going to turn out okay I can tell your a strong girl

Loren: what if it doesn't go turn out okay

Eddie: Loren

Loren: I know I shouldn't think negative put its hard

Eddie: I know Loren but just keep your head up high and believe that everything is going to turn out all right

Loren: you know how to make people feel better

Eddie: its a gift

they both laugh Loren put her head on his shoulder and Eddie look at her and smile

Mel: hey I have to go Lisa called

Loren lift her head

Loren: if you want Eddie can take you

Mel: nah its okay I can grab a cab

Loren: are you sure

Mel: I'm sure Lo I will call you later okay

Loren: okay

Mel left and Eddie knew what she was doing

* * *

Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Loren and Eddie a bit more at the park

Loren: do you ever feel like things happen to you because their's a reason

Eddie: yeah sometimes why

Loren: because that how I feel right now like this is all happening for a reason

Eddie: let's say it is what do you think is the reason

Loren: that's the thing I don't know but I hope it's something good

Eddie: don't worry something good has to come out from all of this

Loren: I hope

Looked down to the ground and Eddie brought her closer and she but her head on his shoulder again

Eddie thoughts: I hope we can stay like this wait I have feelings for Loren who wouldn't she's kind and beautiful

Loren: hey I think I should go back home

Eddie: um what I'm sorry I didn't hear

Loren: I said I think its time for me to go back home

Eddie: right come on

Eddie help Loren up and saw that was about sit back down and help her walk to the car and to get in

Loren: thank you

Eddie: anything for you beautiful

Loren smile and Eddie close the door and he got in and they left to the Tate's house

* * *

Chloë was getting more mad because Tyler won't answer her Tyler was at the Rumors when he saw that he like twenty missed calls from Chloë he ignore them and continue eating until someone came up to him

Person: your Tyler Rorke

Tyler: the one and only

Tyler turn around and saw that it Cindy on of the girls he went out

Cindy: do you remember who I am

Tyler: of course your Cindy have a sit

Cindy: thanks

Tyler: want something to drink

Cindy: I will take the same as you

Tyler: can I have another plate please so how have you been

Cindy: I'm good but I could see you're doing the same

Tyler: pretty much

Tyler and Cindy continue talking and Chloë couldn't take it anymore she need Tyler

* * *

Loren and Eddie got to her house and Eddie got out and help her out and into her house

Loren: I guess my mom is still not here would you like something to drink

Eddie: um water would be fine but I will get it just tell me where

Loren: go to the kitchen and open fridge and there's some water bottles

Eddie: thank you

Eddie went to the kitchen and got the water bottle and brought one back for Loren on his way back he saw a picture it was Loren he looked at it and it was her and some guy maybe it was her dad Loren wonder what took Eddie so long she got up and saw him looking at a picture

Loren: that's when I was four it was me and my dad we where about to go to the beach

Eddie: where's your dad now

Loren: he passed away three years ago

Eddie: I'm sorry

Loren: it's okay

Eddie went and back to the couch and they sat down

Eddie: here's your water

Loren: well thank you

Eddie: so what else do I have to know about you miss Loren

Loren: well I'm out of high school I was going to go to college but now I'm not

Eddie: what college where you going to go

Loren: I got accepted in Brown

Eddie: wow

Loren: I know well what about you Mr. Duran

Eddie: well you know my parents and that I'm a rock star and I went through a lot in the past 6 months

Loren: pretty much and I forgot to say that I have an amazing friend and mom

Eddie: I could tell and I would like to meet your mom

Loren: really

Eddie: yes really I want to her if she knows that she has a wonderful and a beautiful daughter

Loren stared to blush a little

Loren: I'm not that wonderful or that beautiful

Eddie: yes you are I know we just met yesterday but it feels like I know you for like a long time

Loren looked up at Eddie and her eyes got look into his eyes

Loren: I feel the same way

Eddie: you do

Loren: yeah

they didn't break eye contact until Nora walk in and scared them

Loren: hi mom

Nora: hi Loren who's your friend

Eddie: Hi my name is Eddie you must be Loren's mom

Nora: yes I am hi Eddie I'm Nora

Eddie: Hi Nora

Nora: so where's Mel

Loren: Lisa called her and she had to go

Nora: so what did you guys do

Loren: Eddie me and Mel went to the park to get some air and then that's when Mel left and me and Eddie stayed there for a while and we came back and talk that's all

Nora: thank you Eddie for taking care of her and how did you guys met

Eddie: you're welcome we met yesterday at our spot

Nora: oh okay would you like something to eat

Eddie: I will like to but I have to go see my dad

Nora: oh okay and thanks again for taking care of her

Eddie: you're welcome well I had good time hanging out with you Lo and it was nice meeting you Nora

Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her cheek and a hug and said bye to Nora and he left

Nora: he seems like a nice boy

Loren: he is

Nora: I can tell he likes you

Loren: I'm pretty sure he doesn't

Nora: what ever so what would you like to eat

Loren: a bowl of fruits will be fine

Nora: okay

* * *

Eddie got in his car

Eddie: I'm falling for her and hard

Eddie look at the her house one more time and drove to the MK the way to the MK he couldn't stop thinking about Loren and she made him forget about all his problems he got to the MK and he went in

Grace: well hi Eddie

Eddie: hi Grace is my dad in his apartment

Grace: yeah his up there

Eddie: thank you Grace

Grace: you're welcome

Eddie went up and knock and Max open the door

Max: Eddie is nice to see

Eddie: you to pops

Max: come in

Eddie went in and sat down

Max: would you like anything to drink

Eddie: no thanks I'm fine

Max: I need to show you something

Eddie: what is it

Max took out is laptop and show him the pictures of him and Loren

Max: so who's that

Eddie: she's just a friend

Max: whats her name

Eddie: her name is Loren

Max: when did you meet her

Eddie: yesterday

Max: it doesn't look like it

Eddie: why are you so worried

Max: of getting hurt what do you even know about her

Eddie: that she finish school and that she live in Tarzana

Max: is that all

Eddie: I don't know if she wants me to tell anybody

Max: you can trust me son

Eddie: one her dad die three years ago she live with her mom and second I'm not sure if to tell you

Max: Eddie is she a teen mom

Eddie: no she has um...

Max: what does she have

Eddie: okay she has (low voice) pancreaticcancer

Max: she has what

Eddie: she has pancreatic cancer there I said it

Max: are you just hanging around with her cause you feel sorry

Eddie: you know I'm not that kind of person and I just found out today

Max: I know son do you like her

Eddie: I think I do

Max: please don't play with her feeling or with your's

Eddie: don't worry I won't

Max: okay

Eddie stayed talking with Max until it got late and he left home

* * *

**well here's ch.3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and Eddie would go and spend time with Loren she was getting thinner and weaker and one day Eddie took her to their spot

Eddie: Loren Tate I want to ask you something really important

Loren: what is it

Eddie: would you like to be my girlfriend

Loren: oh Eddie I will like to be you girlfriend but do you really want me to be your girlfriend n this condition

Eddie: yes Loren more than anything I don't care

Loren: I don't want to break your heart if something bad happens

Eddie: Loren please just accept

Loren: fine Eddie I accept to be your girlfriend

Eddie: thank you so much

Eddie lean in close and gave her a kiss

Eddie: you just made me the happiest man in the universe

Loren: and you made me that happiest girls in the universe

Eddie: would you like to go to grab some lunch

Loren: sure let's go

Eddie help her down the hill and in the car and they drove to Rumors they got their and Eddie and Loren walk to their table they other Loren didn't order that much and unexpected guest showed up

Eddie: what are you doing here

Chloe: I came to join you guys I don't think you guys mind right

Eddie: go before I call the manager to kick you out

Chloe: I'm not doing anything bad I just want to join you guys

Eddie: but we want to be alone

Chloe: one extra guest one hurt right Loren

Eddie got tired of Chloë he got up and went to go get the manager

Chloe: oh look he got tired of you he left you here

Loren: Eddie would never leave me here

Chloe: well he just did

Loren: why can't you just leave him alone

Chloe: because I know he still loves me your just a rebound girl

Loren: one his so over you and he does love me so why don't you just leave

Chloë: and why don't you leave

Loren: because I came here with him and I'm leaving with him

Loren got up and felt dizzy but she didn't care she was getting tired of Chloe

Chloë: what are you going to do valley girl

Loren was going to say something when she felt really dizzy that she faint and fell to the ground everyone their went to go check on her Chloë just stand their then she saw Eddie coming back Eddie saw everyone surrounding the table he went running and saw Loren laying on the floor

Eddie: someone call an ambulance

Eddie couldn't wait he pick up Loren and carried her to his car and carefully got her in and drove to the hospital and went inside

Eddie: I need a doctor someone please help

a doctor came and they but Loren in a stretcher and they took her away and the doctor came back

Doctor: are you related to Loren

Eddie: I'm her boyfriend

Doctor: I need to speak to her parents

Eddie: I can call her mom

Doctor: call I will be back

the doctor went back and Eddie called Nora

Eddie(in a hurry): Nora you need to come to the hospital now

Nora: Eddie calm down I didn't understand anything you just said

Eddie: you need to come to hospital

Nora didn't let him finish she hang up and left

Eddie: hello Nora

Eddie then saw that she hang up and now he had to wait for her to come he was pacing back and forth he stop when he saw Nora

Nora: Eddie whats wrong with my daughter

Eddie: they won't tell me anything

Nora: where's the doctor

Eddie: his coming

Doctor: are Loren's mom

Nora: Yes what's wrong with Loren

Doctor: come with me

Nora fallow thee doctor leaving Eddie in the waiting room when his phone beep and he took out it was news about what happen

_Eddie Duran's girlfriend Loren Tate fainted while in a date and people blaming Chloe Cater for her faint _

_then we find out the she has pancreatic__cancer we all hope that she will be okay _

__Eddie finish reading and couldn't stand being alone so he called Max

Max: Eddie

Eddie: pops

Max: I will be on my way

Eddie: thanks pops

Max: anything for you son

Max and Eddie hang up and Eddie waited for him to come

Doctor office

Doctor: we have to do surgery as possible we don't want it to spread

Nora: what do I have to do

Doctor: we need your permission to do the surgery

Nora: you have my permission

Doctor: okay if you can sign this and we are going to get everything ready

Nora sign the permission

Nora: can me and Eddie see her before she goes into surgery

Doctor: of course but it has to be fast

Nora: I don't care I need to get Eddie

Doctor: okay well the nurse is going to take to Loren's room while I take everything ready

Nora nodded and got up and went to tell Eddie when she got there Max was their with Eddie trying to calm him down then Eddie saw Nora coming and he got up

Eddie: what's wrong with Loren

Nora: they are going to do surgery but we could go see her

Eddie: okay

Nora: the nurse is waiting for us

Eddie: Pops

Max: go I will wait

Eddie: okay I'm ready

Nora and Eddie left with the nurse to Loren's room Nora went first in

Nora: hey honey

Loren: hi mom is Eddie here

Nora: yeah he's waiting outside

Loren: okay so whats going to happen now

Nora: they are going to do surgery don't worry everything is going to go well okay honey

Loren nodded

Nurse came and told her that it was Eddie's time Nora gave Loren a kiss and went outside and Eddie went in

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: Loren

Loren: why did have to happen now

Eddie: hey

Loren: Eddie what happen if I don't make it

Eddie: you are going to make it everything is going to be okay

Loren: how do you know

Eddie: just remember you have people here supporting you and waiting for you and one of them is your mom and me and Mel

Loren: I know Eddie

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: I

Nurse came in and told him that it was time to go

Eddie: okay I will be out

Nurse: hurry

Eddie: Loren just remember that your mom Loves you and so do I

Loren: you love

Eddie: yes Loren

Nurse: anytime now we have to get her ready

Eddie: I'm going

Loren: go and I love you too

Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her lips and said I love one time and left the nurse prepare Loren and they took her to the surgery room and they got ready to start


	5. Chapter 5

**Loren: Eddie**

**Eddie: Loren**

**Loren: why did have to happen now**

**Eddie: hey**

**Loren: Eddie what happen if I don't make it**

**Eddie: you are going to make it everything is going to be okay**

**Loren: how do you know**

**Eddie: just remember you have people here supporting you and waiting for you and one of them is your mom and me and Mel**

**Loren: I know Eddie**

**Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something**

**Loren: what is it**

**Eddie: I**

**Nurse came in and told him that it was time to go**

**Eddie: okay I will be out**

**Nurse: hurry**

**Eddie: Loren just remember that your mom Loves you and so do I**

**Loren: you love**

**Eddie: yes Loren**

**Nurse: anytime now we have to get her ready**

**Eddie: I'm going**

**Loren: go and I love you too**

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her lips and said I love one time and left the nurse prepare Loren and they took her to the surgery room and they got ready to start**

* * *

**Doctor: okay we are ready to begin **

**Nurse: okay doctor **

**Doctor: scalpel **

**Nurse: scalpel **

**Doctor: okay **

**they cut Loren open and they found the doctor tumor and was about to but it off when **

**Nurse: Doctor her impulse is getting low **

**Doctor: how if everything is fine try to get it back to normal she needs to live **

**Nurse: okay I will try**

* * *

**Waiting Room **

**Eddie was pacing back and forth **

**Max: Eddie come sit **

**Eddie: how do you want me to sit when we don't know whats happening in there**

**Nora: I know your worried I am too **

**Eddie finally sat down and put his face in his hands **

**Nora: I need to call Mel and tell her **

**when Nora got up to call Mel she saw her coming **

**Mel: Nora hows Loren**

**Nora: she's in surgery right now **

**Mel: how's Eddie taking it **

**Nora: not so well **

* * *

**Surgery room **

**Doctor: did you get her impulse back to normal**

**Nurse: it's getting back to normal **

**Doctor: good okay now its time to cut it out **

**Nurse: okay doctor **

**the doctor cut out the tumor and then they close her wound they took her to a room the doctor waited for to respond back **

**Doctor: come on Loren you can do this there's people out there waiting for you **

**Loren stared to move her hand and the Doctor was relief Loren stared to open her eyes **

**Doctor: hey Loren how are you feeling**

**Loren: I feel really weak **

**Doctor: you barely got out of surgery I have to tell your love ones that everything came out fine but you get some **

**Loren: okay **

**Doctor went out and went to the waiting room where he saw everyone Eddie was the first one to notice him and got up then Nora saw him and the Max and Mel and they all got up **

**Eddie: how is she **

**Doctor: everything came out fine right now she's resting you can see her one by one but please don't let her get all stress out **

**Nora: thank you doctor for everything and saving my daughters life**

**Doctor: you're welcome and it's my job I will come back to let you guys could see Loren **

**Eddie: thank you **

**the Doctor nodded and walk away to go check on Loren**

**Doctor: if only I can tell you my secret I'm dying to tell you **

**then nurse walk in and told the doctor that some one was looking for him **

**Doctor: I will be there **

**Nurse: okay **

**the nurse left and doctor got closer to Loren and gave her a kiss on her head **

**Doctor: I love you sweetie **

**the doctor left and went to his office and went to see who wanted to see him he walked in and saw who it was**

**Doctor: what are you doing here**

**Trent: I came to see my daughter **

**James: why she thinks you dead **

**Trent: but I need to see her **

**James: remember why you made up that lie of you begin dead **

**Trent: but that was three years ago and it was a stupid decision **

**James: well now its to late for you to come back to her life **

**Trent: I know can you keep me updated **

**James: I will try **

**Trent: thank you **

**James: anything for you brother **

**James gave Trent a hug and he left he was careful that Nora didn't see him and James went to tell them they can see Loren**

**Doctor: okay so fallow me to her room **

**they fallow him to Loren's room and Nora went first in**

**Nora: hey sweetie **

**Loren: hey mom **

**Nora: how are you feeling **

**Loren: a bit better but still weak **

**Nora: well it hasn't been that much that you came out of surgery **

**Loren: I know and I told you I wasn't going anymore anytime soon **

**Nora: and I'm glad **

**there was a big window and Loren saw Eddie Max and Mel **

**Mel was saying hi to her and Loren smile and said hi then she look at Max and said hi then look at Eddie and he said I love you and Loren said it back and was happy that she had her daughter with her still and that she was happy it was Mel's turn **

**Mel: Lo **

**Loren: Mel **

**Mel: I'm glad that your fine **

**Loren: me too**

**Loren stared to stare out again and saw Eddie waiting for Mel to get out and Mel turn and saw Eddie against the window **

**Mel: his so in love with you Lo **

**Loren smile and blush a little **

**Mel: and I can tell you love him back**

**Loren: I do and I'm so happy even do we barely now each other for like six weeks or so**

**Mel: you guys are meant for each other look at him **

**Loren looked at him again and he smile at him **

**Mel: you know what I will see later your man really wants to be with you **

**Loren: okay Mel see you later **

**Mel gave her a hug carefully and went out **

**Mel: okay you can go now **

**Eddie: thank you Mel **

**Eddie went in and was so happy to see his girl he gave her a kiss **

**Loren: well hello to you too**

**Eddie: see everything went well and know your here with your mom and me and your best friend **

**Loren: and i'm glad and don't worry I'm not going anymore **

**Eddie: and I'm glad **

**Eddie gave her another kiss and they could hear Mel squealing and they laugh Eddie was glad to have Loren and Loren was glad to have Eddie they talk a little more **

* * *

**Well I decided to update I don't have to worry about tomorrow's STAAR and I hope you like this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie went in and was so happy to see his girl he gave her a kiss**

**Loren: well hello to you too**

**Eddie: see everything went well and know your here with your mom and me and your best friend**

**Loren: and I'm glad and don't worry I'm not going anymore**

**Eddie: and I'm glad**

**Eddie gave her another kiss and they could hear Mel squealing and they laugh Eddie was glad to have Loren and Loren was glad to have Eddie they talk a little more**

* * *

**Eddie: I think my dad wants to meet you **

**Loren: wow I'm going to meet Max Duran **

**Eddie: yeah he wanted to meet you since a log time **

**Loren: really **

**Eddie: Of course **

**Eddie got up and gave Loren a kiss on her cheek and went out **

**Eddie: go in pops **

**Max: okay **

**Max went in the room **

**Loren: hi Max is good to finally meet you **

**Max: well is good to finally meet the girl who my son can't stop talking about **

**Loren blush a little **

**Loren: really it must get annoying **

**Max: actually it doesn't **

**Loren: well that's good he talks about you how you're the greatest dad and how he loves you a lot **

**Max: well I do agree with that **

**Loren: **

**Max: Loren please call me Max it makes me feel old when people call me **

**Loren: okay Max I want to tell is that I really love your son and that I'm not going to hurt him like Chloë did **

**Max:you make him really happy look at him **

**Max and Loren both look at Eddie that had a smile **

**Max: I know Eddie wouldn't hurt you **

**Loren: I know he wouldn't **

**Max: well it was good talking to you Loren **

**Loren: and it was good talking to you **

**Max got up and Loren a kiss on her cheek **

**Max: oh and Loren **

**Loren: yes**

**Max: thank you once again for making my son happy **

**Loren: you're welcome **

**Max nodded and left **

**Max: Eddie can I talk to you **

**Eddie: sure **

**Max and Eddie went to the cafeteria and sat down**

**Eddie: was up pops **

**Max: Eddie I want to tell please don't hurt Loren she really loves you **

**Eddie: pops you don't have to worry I will really stupid if I ever did that and I'm sure this time that Loren is the one I really love her **

**Max: I know you do I can tell in your eyes **

**Eddie: really so what did you and Loren talk about**

**Max: about how she was happy finally meeting me and how she loves you and that she would never hurt you **

**Eddie: is that all**

**Max: and how you talk about her and how you talk about me **

**Eddie: is that all**

**Max: yeah that's it we should go for can say good-bye to her before visiting time is over **

**Eddie: okay come on**

**they went back and they saw Nora talking to Loren **

**Mel: well your back come on you're the only one that hasn't said good-bye yet **

**Eddie: I know I waiting for them to talk **

**Eddie saw Nora getting up from the chair and giving Loren a kiss on the head and heading to the door so he headed to the door **

**Nora: go she's waiting for you to say good-bye **

**Eddie: okay **

**Eddie went in **

**Loren: well I guess I will see you tomorrow **

**Eddie: I guess but I can't leave without giving you a goodnight kiss **

**Loren: **

**Eddie didn't let Loren say anything he gave her a kiss **

**Loren: well goodnight **

**Eddie: goodnight I be here early **

**Loren: okay bye**

**Eddie gave her another kiss and left Loren was now alone she felt really bored she had nothing else to do she just stared at the ceiling she felt her eyes heavy and she fell asleep **

* * *

**Trent couldn't help it anymore he needed to see his daughter she got his hat and glasses and left to the hospital he got in and made sure no one saw him he went to the James office and found what room Loren was in and went he was really careful he found the room went in and close the curtains that the window had for they couldn't see him he sat next to Loren **

**Trent: hey sweetie I know your sleeping but I want you to know that your daddy is her for you and I will always be here for you I miss you so much I wish I could be there with you and your mom but I can't now maybe soon **

**Loren stared to wake she open her eyes and saw a man she didn't recognize him at first then her vision got focus and couldn't believe who it was **

**Loren: no it can't be you **

**Trent: Loren its me your dad**

**Loren: no-no no your dead it an't be you **

**Trent: Loren calm down it's not good for you **

**Loren: your dead **

**Trent: no sweetie I'm alive **

**Loren: no your dad **

**the monitor stared beeping fast **

**Trent: Lo please calm down **

**Trent could get Lo to calm down so he went and called a nurse she came in running and calm Loren down **

**Nurse: how did you get in here you're not suppose to be in here **

**Trent: I'm sorry**

**Nurse: please leave **

**Trent left and nurse stayed in there with Loren for no one could get in there **

**the nurse sat down in the chair **

**Nurse: everything is okay now Loren his gone and I will make sure he wont come back **

**it was morning now and the Doctor went to go check on Loren and saw the nurse sleeping on the chair and he woke her up **

**Doctor: what are you doing here **

**Nurse: so man came in here and made Loren stress out **

**Doctor: do you know who it was**

**Nurse: no he was wearing a hat and some glasses **

**they both saw that Loren was waking up and mumbling something **

**Loren: no your dead **

**Doctor: Loren who's dead **

**Loren: your not my dad my dad is dead **

**Doctor thoughts: Trent why did he come **

**Doctor: I will be back please make sure she doesn't have another panic **

**Nurse: okay **

**the Doctor left to his office and called Trent **

**James: Why did you come to see Loren **

**Trent: I'm sorry I needed to see her **

**James: why don't you think you almost killed her **

**Trent: don't worry it wont happen again **

**James: it better not I will call you later **

**Trent: okay **

**they hang up and James went to go check on her again**

* * *

**Eddie woke up and he took a shower and ate breakfast and left to the hospital he got there and went to Loren's room and saw that her doctor and nurse where in the room he knock and the Doctor saw him **

**Doctor: oh hi Eddie **

**Eddie: hi Doc **

**Doctor: is Loren's mom here**

**Eddie: not yet why is there something wrong with Loren**

**Doctor: she had a panic attack last night **

**Eddie: what how did it happen **

**Doctor: we are trying to figure it out **

**Eddie: I can I still be here with her **

**Doctor: of ourse you can but shes asleep right now and if she wakes up please don't tell her anything **

**Eddie: okay**

**Doctor: thank you **

**the Doctor and Nurse left and Eddie sat down and just stared at Loren and waited for her to wake up**

* * *

**Well heres ch 6 I don't feel that cofident about this ch but I hope you like it **


	7. Chapter 7

Nora woke up and got in the the shower then got out and got dress and ate breakfast and left to the hospital when she got there she bumped with James

James: Nora can I speak to you

Nora: what happen to Loren is she okay

James: yes she's okay now

Nora: what do you mean now what happen to her

James: please fallow me to my office

Nora: okay

They went to his office

James: take a seat

Nora: thank you

James: okay the thing I need to tell you is that Loren sort of had a panic attack yesterday

Nora: wait what a panic attack I thought she was fine

James: the nurse found someone in her room that maybe caused it and then this morning she stared mumbling some stuff

Nora: what was she mumbling

James: something about her dad and being dead

Nora was confused why would Loren be thinking about Trent and now

Nora: are you sure

James: yes why did something happen to her dad

Nora: um yeah he passed away three years ago

James: oh I'm sorry

Nora: oh its okay

James: can I ask how he died

Nora: he was in a car accident

James: oh maybe Loren is remembering about his accident

Nora: that's the weird part why now this has never happen to her

James: it happens to many people if they had a parent die in a car accident

Nora: so who's with Loren right now

James: her boyfriend he came really early

Nora: oh okay so did anything else happen

James: no that's all

Nora: okay if you don't mind Doc I going to go see my daughter

James: no problem go ahead I will go check on her later

Nora: okay and thank you

James: no problem

Nora got up and went to Loren's room when she got there she saw Eddie and Loren talking and laughing then she knock the window that made both look her way and Eddie got up gave Loren a kiss on her head

Eddie: I will be back okay

Loren: okay

Eddie got out and went to Nora

Nora: so how is she

Eddie: she's fine has her doctor talk to you yet

Nora: yeah he told me about her panic attack

Eddie: did he tell you what caused it

Nora: not really well I'm going to go see my daughter

Eddie: go ahead I be back later

Eddie gave Nora a hug and then before he left he knock on the window and blow a kiss to Loren and left Nora went in

Nora: hey sweetie how are you doing

Loren: fine better than yesterday that's for sure

Nora: that's good

Loren: I just can't wait to get out of here I feel trap I want to out in the free not here stuck in this four walls

Nora: don't worry you will be out in no time

James walk in

James: your mom is right Loren

Loren: hi doctor

James: hi Loren so how are we feeling today

Loren: I'm feeling better

James: if keep it up you be out of here by thursday

Loren: really

James: yes really

Nora: see sweetie I told you

James smile at Nora and she smile back and Loren just stared at them

Loren: so

James: um I think I will come back later to see how your doing

Loren: okay

Nora just smile and James and he left

Loren: so mom

Nora: don't get stared

Loren: what I wasn't going to say anything

Nora looked at her

Loren: okay I can tell he likes you

Nora: no he doesn't

Loren: the way he was looking at you his totally into you

Nora: whatever

Loren: don't believe me

Nora: lets just change the subject

Loren: so did he tell you about my panic attack

Nora: yeah he told me

Loren: I don't remember why it happen

Nora: he said that you mumbling something

Loren: whats was it

Nora: something about your dad and him being dead

Loren: that's weird

Nora: I know but everything is okay now

* * *

James went to his office and sat down at his desk

James: Nora Nora how can my brother be so stupid to leave you and Loren your beautiful and Loren is the kindness person I have ever met

he turn around in his chair when the phone stared to ring and he answered

James: Hello this Doctor James how can I help you

Trent: I know who you are

James: Trent where are you calling from

Trent: that doesn't matter how's Loren

James: Loren um she's better now

Trent: thank god

James: yeah is that all you wanted to know

Trent: yeah that's all

James: okay then bye

Trent: wait there's something wrong

James: there's nothing wrong I just need to go see a patience

Trent: okay well bye

James: bye

they hang up

James: there is something I'm falling for Nora

* * *

Eddie went to his penthouse before he went back to the hospital when he got inside he saw unwelcome guest

Chloe: oh Eddie good your here tell you doorman here

Eddie didn't want to listen to her and Kept walking

Eddie: oh Hi Jeffery and don't let anyone up please and thank

Jeffery: okay Eddie

Jeffery let Eddie up Chloe try to go up with Eddie but Jeffery block her

Jeffery: you heard him so can you please get out

Chloe: I'm not going anywhere

Jeffery: if you say so security

Security came and pick up Chloe and took her outside

Chloe: this isn't fair I will be back and get you back

Chloe left back to her house

* * *

Max went to the hospital hoping to see Eddie or Nora he got to the hospital and went up to Loren's room and saw Nora in the room so he knock on the window and they turn around and he wave to them and they wave back and he didn't see Eddie anywhere Nora got up and went out and found Max sitting down and she went up to him

Nora: Hi Max

Max: oh hi Nora

Nora: do you want to talk with Loren

Max: yeah of course has Eddie been here

Nora: yeah he was the first one here but he went to go get something

Max: oh okay well Im going to say hi to Loren

Nora: okay go ahead

Max: thanks

Max went in the room

Max: Hi Loren how are you feeling

Loren: Hi Max am feeling better

Max: that's good sweetie

Loren: have you seen Eddie

Max: your mom told me that he was here earlier

Loren: he was but he left

Max: maybe his on his way

Loren: I wonder what he went to go get

Max: I don't have a clue

Loren and Max stayed talking

* * *

Eddie was looking for his song book he forgot where he left it at then he remember he took it to his room he went up and saw it in his dresser he grabbed it and look for the poem he wrote then he went down said bye to Jeffery and left to the hospital couldn't wait to tell the poem to Loren he got to the hospital he got out his car and then the entrance was now cover paparazzi he try to go through them when they stared to ask question he went through and got inside then he went to Loren's room then he saw Nora sitting

Eddie: hi Nora

Nora: oh Eddie your back

Eddie: yeah so who's with Loren

Nora: your dad

Eddie: my dad

Nora: yeah he came he ask for you and I told him that you went to get something

Eddie: oh okay

Eddie went by the window and saw Max and Loren talking and laughing then Loren saw him and wave at him and made Max turn his head his direction and wave at him

Max: I guess he came back

Loren: I guess so it was nice talking to you again Max

Max: thank you Loren and it was nice talking to you well I guess I let him come in

Loren: okay see later maybe

Max: sure Loren bye

Loren: bye

Max gave Loren a kiss on the cheek and got out and Eddie went in

Loren: hey your back

Eddie: of course I'm back

Eddie gave her a kiss and then sat down

Loren: so where did you go

Eddie: I went to grab this

Eddie took out his song book

Loren: a book

Eddie: its not just a book its my song book

Loren: why did you bring your song book

Eddie: I wrote a poem for you and its kind of weird

Loren: why is it weird

Eddie: its weird because I never write poems

Loren: well then let me hear it

Eddie: okay let me find it

Loren: okay

Eddie found the poem and he lear his throat and stared to read it

Eddie:

_**When I first met you **_  
_**I felt like I had known you forever, **_  
_**telling you my secrets **_  
_**and what I didn't want ever. **_  
_**you listened to me **_  
_**I bet you thought I'd never end, **_  
_**who would have thought **_  
_**we would become more than just friends. **_  
_**Over a period of time, **_  
_**I got to know the real you. **_  
_**A girl so caring and gentle, **_  
_**with a heart so true. **_  
_**You've survived your life **_  
_**with hurt and loneliness by your side. **_  
_**I told you I'd never leave **_  
_**because of the feelings I have inside. **_  
_**I know you **_  
_**like no one I have ever known, **_  
_**and sometimes I wonder **_  
_**what I'd do if you were gone? **_  
_**So I have decided **_  
_**time answers all. **_  
_**If it is meant to be **_  
_**time will remove the wall. **_  
_**I love the way we are together, **_  
_**you can always make me smile. **_  
_**Will it ever really be forever? **_  
_**I guess I will have to wait awhile. **_  
_**Time will reveal, what lies ahead **_  
_**but always remember **_  
_**what I have said. **_  
_**Meeting you has changed my life **_  
_**and I really love you so, **_  
_**the feelings I feel for you **_  
_**I am never letting go. **_  
_**Remember me always **_  
_**and I will too. **_  
_**I always think of **_  
_**me and you.**_

* * *

**Okay well here's ch7 I hope you like it and I found the poem when I was looking for Idea to write for my homework **


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie: so

Loren: I love it

Eddie: I knew I should have never written it

Loren: Eddie I said that I love it

Eddie: you did

Loren: yes I do

Eddie: well here I want you to keep it

Eddie torn out the page and gave it to Loren and she re-read it and but on a smile

Loren: thank you Eddie

Eddie: for what

Loren: for being here and for believing in me and not giving up on me

A tear roll down and Eddie wipe it off

Eddie: hey like I said in my poem I'm not leaving or going anywhere am always going to here for you

Loren: thank you

Eddie: no need to thank me thank you for coming into my life

Loren smile and Eddie got up and gave her a kiss then they heard someone knocking on the window and saw that it was Mel

Eddie: I will let come in and I will be out there with my pops and your mom

Loren: okay and thank you for the poem

Eddie: you're welcome

Eddie gave her one last kiss before he let Mel in then he went out

Eddie: go ahead Mel

Mel: thank you Eddie

Eddie smile at her and went and sat down next Max

Max: I tried to go out but the front is full of

Eddie: paparazzi I know I wonder how Mel got through them

Max: Its Mel I don't know her well but I can tell she's really whats that word

Eddie: she's Loren best friend and sister

Nora: yup you can never get them separated they alway have to do something together

Max: wow so Eddie what did you go get

Eddie: my song book I wanted to show Loren a poem I wrote for her

Max: you wrote a poem

Eddie: I know

Nora: whats wrong of Eddie writing a poem

Max: there's nothing wrong but its Eddie his not good at does thing

Nora: well now I want to hear your poem Eddie

Eddie: I gave it to Loren

* * *

Mel: so Lo whats up

Loren: nothing much I'm just ready to get out of here

Mel: I mean with you and Eddie

Loren: he wrote me a poem

Mel: Eddie Duran a poem writer

Loren: yeah it was good poem look here read it

Loren handed Mel the poem and Mel read the poem

Mel: Lo this is so sweet that boy is really in love with you

Loren: and I'm in love with him

Mel: aw so have they told you when you're getting out of here

Loren: maybe thursday

Mel: two more days

Loren: yup I'm glad

James walk in

James: well I came to check on you again

Loren: okay

James: well everything looks okay the nurse is coming in a bit for she can help you take a bath

Loren: okay thank you doc

James: you're welcome

James left

Mel: Lo your doc is hot

Loren: Mel remember his like 20 years older than you

Mel: I know but we should hook him up with mamma Tate

Loren: I don't think she will like that

* * *

James went and saw Nora with Eddie and Max and went up to them

James: um Nora can I talk you

Eddie: is there something wrong Loren

James: no everything is fine with Loren I just need to talk to her

Eddie: okay

Nora: um sure

Nora and James went to his office and they both sat down

Nora: so what do you want to talk about

James: well Loren is doing a lot better and she's going to take a bath and if you like to go grab lunch

Nora: oh okay and what

James: would you like to go grab lunch with me

Nora: I'm not sure

James: is going to be a quick-lunch

Nora: I'm not sure I should go ask Loren if its oak with her

James: okay

Nora: go up and let she got to where Loren's room and send a text to Mel that she needed to talk Loren and she let her

Loren: what's up mom

Nora: I just wanted to tell you something

Loren: is it about me what wrong

Nora: nothing is wrong

Loren: then what is it

Nora: your doctor ask me for lunch

Loren: what you should totally go

Nora: are you sure

Loren: yes

Nora: but

Loren: you don't have to worry Eddie Mel and even Max is here to take care of me

Nora: okay then

Loren: yes now go before he leaves you

Nora: okay I'm going

Loren: see you later

Nora: bye

Nora gave Loren a kiss on the head and Left

Nora: Mel come here please

Mel: Um sure whats up

Nora: I be back in a bit can you take care of Loren

Mel: of course Nora where are you going

Nora: Loren's doctor

Mel: wait say no more go

Nora: okay call me if anything happens

Mel: don't worry I will now go

Nora: okay bye

Nora said good-bye to Eddie and Max and left she saw James waiting for her

James: so

Nora: she let me

James: okay well let's get going

James and Nora left to Rumor

* * *

the nurse went in the room and close the window with the blinds and Eddie notice and ask Mel who went in

Mel: the nurse its time for Loren's bath

Eddie: oh okay and where did Nora go

Mel: Loren's doctor ask her to go to lunch with him

Eddie: and do you think Loren agree

Mel: oh she did she really wants Nora to start dating again she is still young

Eddie: she is and I'm glad for her

Max got up and went to where Eddie and Mel was

Max: well I guess I have to go and check on the bar and see how Grace is doing

Eddie: okay pops see you later

Max: sure and tell Loren bye for me

Eddie: okay

Max gave Eddie a hug and left

Mel: so what's up with your dad

Eddie: I'm not sure I'm guessing he misses my mom

Mel: where is she

Eddie: her mom got sick and went to go check on her

Mel: and why didn't you dad didn't go with

Eddie: my mom told him to stay and keep an eye on the bar and me

Mel: aren't you old enough to take care of your self

Eddie: well when me and Chloë broke up I had a really break down that almost caused me to lose my life

Mel: oh how come i never heard about

Eddie: because we kept it a secret

Mel: oh does Lo know about it

Eddie: yeah she does

Mel: okay I didn't want her to know about it by someone else

Eddie: I know it will really break her if that happen

they saw the blinds open again and saw the nurse brushing Loren hair then she finish and went out Mel phone stared to ring and saw that it was Lisa calling her

Mel: go ahead my mom is calling me

Eddie: okay

Eddie went in the room

Eddie: well look who got clean today

Loren: hey I actually feel really good

Eddie: that's good

Loren: yeah where's Mel

Eddie: her mom was calling her

Loren: oh okay what about your dad

Eddie: he had to go check the MK he said bye

Loren: okay

Mel then went up to the window and mouth that she had ed to go home and said bye and Loren and Eddie both said bye to her then Eddie phone stared to ring

Loren: who's calling you

Eddie: Jake can I answer

Loren: sure go ahead

Eddie: hello

Jake: hey Eddie I need you to come down to my office

Eddie: I can't now

Jake: and why not

Eddie: I'm taking care of Loren

Jake: oh okay how is she

Eddie: she's fine

Jake: that's good you now what I'm going down to the hospital I want to meet her

Eddie: oh okay sure I be waiting

Jake: okay see you bye

Eddie: bye

they hang up

Eddie: it was Jake his coming he wants to meet you

Loren: Jake your manager wants to meet me

Eddie: yeah of course he wants to meet my girl

Loren blush a little when Eddie said his girl

Loren: well okay I would love to meet him too

Eddie: well he will be here in a bit

* * *

Jake was getting everything in place for he can leave to the hospital

Jake: Steven(I think that was his name)

Steven: yes

Jake: can you cancel everything

Steven: yes I can why is there something wrong

Jake: I'm going to visit Eddie at the hospital

Steven: is everything okay with Eddie

Jake: oh his fine but his girlfriend Loren she had surgery

Steven: oh yeah I remember how is she

Jake: Eddie said she's better now so I'm going to meet her

Steven: well cancel everything and if they ask what happen don't give any info

Jake: okay I see you have everything down well I guess I see you tomorrow

Steven: okay Jake see you tomorrow

Jake got his brief case and left to the hospital and when he got there he saw all the paparazzi in the entrance he got of his car and went up and they saw him and they stared to surround him and he got through and went up and ask for Loren's room they told him the room number and he went up and he found the room number and saw Eddie and Loren

Jake thoughts: man she's good-looking no matter Eddie is crazy for her

he knock the window that made them both turn around

Eddie: Jake's here

Loren: I guess he is

Eddie got up

Eddie: hey I going let you get to meet you

Loren: okay

Eddie got out and went up to Jake

Eddie: hey man how are you

Jake: I'm good but I haven't seen you

Eddie: I know and I'm sorry but I can't leave her side

Jake: okay I would have done the same if it was Tracy

Eddie: I know well I guess you can go in

Jake: okay I'm kind of nervous

Eddie: don't be go in

Jake: okay I 'm going

Jake went in the room

Loren: hey you must Jake Eddie's manager

Jake: yup that's me and you are the famous Loren Tate my clients girlfriend

Loren:(smile) yup that's me

Jake and Loren talk for a while

Jake's thoughts: she's so kind and smart now I see why Eddie really loves her she has nothing like Chloe other girls he has ever dated

Loren yawn and Jake notice that she was getting tired

Jake: well I guess I will leave you to get some rest

Loren: thank you Jake and it was nice talking to you

Jake: it was nice talking to you too

Jake shook her hand and went out to the hall way and Loren took a nap and Eddie saw Jake come out and got up

Eddie: so what did you think about Loren

Jake: I Really like her

Eddie: you do

Jake: yeah man she's the right girl for you

Eddie: I know she is

Jake: well I have to go Tracy is waiting for me

Eddie: okay well see you some other day

Jake: okay

they a gave a man hug and Jake left and Eddie went to the room and saw that Loren was asleep so he just next to her

* * *

I for got to mention that Katy is alive but she won't be in the story for like two more chapters or so I hope you like this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Nora had a great time with James she went back to see Loren she went by the window and saw Loren asleep and Eddie she look around and didn't see Mel or Max she carefully knock on the window that she woke Eddie up and wave at him Eddie wave back and got up and went out

Eddie:hey when did you get back

Nora: like five seconds ago

Eddie: oh okay

Nora: yeah so were's Mel

Eddie: her mom called her and she had to leave

Nora: ah okay and your dad

Eddie: he had to go check on the club

Nora: so Loren fell asleep

Eddie: yeah Jake my manager came and talk with her and she got tired and she fell asleep so I decided to take a nap to

Nora: its okay you should go grab something to eat I will take care of her now

Eddie: are you sure

Nora: of course

Eddie: okay I will be back

Nora: of course

Eddie gave Nora a hug and went in the room and sat on the chair and she saw Loren was waking up Loren open her eyes and saw Nora

Loren: oh hey mom

Nora: hey

Loren: so how was lunch

Nora: it was good

Loren: I want to know every detail

Nora: okay so his name is James

Loren: James good name we already now what he works so what else

Nora: he has never been married and he had a brother who died

Loren: how did his brother die

Nora: in a car accident

Loren: oh

Nora: so how are you feeling

Loren: better I really just want to go home

Nora: I know you do everybody does

Loren: I forgot to ask were's Eddie

Nora: he went to go grab something to eat

Loren: oh okay

Nora: yeah so why did Mel left

Loren: I think Lisa called her

Nora: oh okay she should get her own apartment

Loren: well we where going to buy or rent an apartment until

Nora: well didn't you guys save money

Loren: we did but she change her mind when I got accepted to Brown

Nora: well are you thinking of going

Loren: well now that all this happen and I'm scared to be alone I guess I'm staying

Nora: that's great Mel would be happy to know that you're not leaving and guess who else will be too

Loren: you of course and Eddie

Nora: yeah but I'm going to miss you when you move out the house

Loren: if I do I'm still going to visit you I bet your going to be a little happy that you got rid of me

Nora: how can you say that I'm going to miss your company

Loren: I know your are I was just kidding

Nora: you better

* * *

Max was sitting in one of the stools when he heard someone calling his name from the entrance

Person: Max are you there

the person got close and Max saw that it was Chloe

Max: what are you doing here

Chloe: Max I need your help to get Eddie help

Max: why would I help you

Chloe: because you now I'm good for him and not that valley girl

Max: that's where your wrong Loren is way better than you

Chloe: how can you approve their relationship

Max: three reason one I really like Loren and two she's the way better than you are and three Loren is the one for Loren

Chloe: no she's not I'm the one for Eddie not her

Max: oh and she's more mature than you

Chloe: Max I know you never like me but please help

Max was getting tired he called security and they took Chloe but she scream something before they got her out

Chloe: I will be back and I'm going to get rid of that girl if that's the last thing I have to do to get Eddie back

the security got her outside and but her down and

Max pour more whisky

Person: don't you think is a little to early to drink

Max turn around and saw who it was and got up and went to give them a hug

Max: why didn't you call me for I could have pick you up

Katy: I didn't want to bother to you

Katy gave him a kiss on his cheek and went to sit down

Katy: so how's Eddie

Max: his doing fine well better

Katy that's good do you think his at his penthouse

Max: I don't think so maybe his at the hospital

Katy: what is my son doing at a hospital

Max: his at the hospital because his new girlfriend had surgery

Katy: did you say new girlfriend

Max: yeah Eddie has a new girlfriend

Katy: what's her name? how is she like?

Max: her name is Loren Tate she's really beautiful and really kind

Katy: why did she had surgery

Max: she had pancreaticcancer and they took it out before it spread

Katy: aw poor girl I want to meet her

Max: if you want we can go

Katy: okay let me just but this suitcase away then we can go

Max: you don't want to rest

Katy: nah I had plenty of rest

Max: oh okay then

they but away the suitcase and they left to the hospital

* * *

Eddie got back to the hospital and saw Nora and Loren still talking so he decided to sit and let them talk he grabbed a magazine and shred to look through it then he heard someone call him he look up and saw his dad and mom coming

Max/Katy: hey son

Eddie: hey pops when did you get here ma

Katy: I got here like an hour

Eddie: well welcome back

Katy: well its good to be back here

Max: hey who's with Loren

Eddie: oh Nora

Katy: who's Nora

Eddie: that's Loren's mom

Katy: oh okay I want to meet them

Eddie: well here come with me

Eddie took Katy to the window and knock to get their attention they both turn and Loren wave and Nora did the same

Katy: that's Loren

Eddie: yup that's her

Katy: she's really beautiful

Eddie: I know she is

* * *

Loren: Eddie's back and I think that's Katy she's really beautiful

Nora: she is I think I'm going to let them come in okay

Loren: sure mom I'm nervous to meet Katy

Nora: don't worry you will be fine

Loren: okay

Nora got up and gave her kiss on the head and went out and went by the window and Loren saw them

Nora: hi Eddie

Eddie: hi Nora I would like you to meet my mom Katy

Nora: hi Katy is nice to meet you I'm Nora Loren's mom

Katy: hi Nora is nice to meet you

they shook hands

Eddie: so how is feeling

Nora: she's feeling a lot better

Eddie: that's good

Katy: can I go and talk to her

Nora: of course go ahead

Katy: thank you Nora

Nora just smile and Katy went to the door and went in

Katy: Hi you must be Loren

Loren: yup that's me and you must be

Katy sat down

Katy: please call me Katy Loren

Loren: okay Mrs.. I mean Katy

Katy: so Loren you're dating my son

Loren: yes ma'am I am

Katy: well Loren what do I need to know about you

Loren: well I'm a graduated student from west valley and I only live with my mom

Katy: what happen to your dad

Loren: um he died in a car accident three years ago

Katy: oh I'm sorry

Loren: it's okay

Katy: are you going to college

Loren: um yes I am

Katy: what college are you going to

Loren: well I was accepted to brown but I don't want to leave my love ones behind

Katy: oh and who exactly

Loren: well my mom my bast friend and Eddie

Katy: can I ask you one last thing

Loren: of course

Katy: do you really love my son

Loren: yes with all my heart I will never hurt him

Katy saw in her eyes that she was saying the truth and only the truth

Katy: I believe you so how did you and Eddie meet

Loren: well after that they told that I had cancer I ran out the hospital and took a cab to what is our spot now and I sat there crying when he got there and I was about to leave when he told me to stay so I did and I didn't now why it just felt that I needed to stay and we talk and we got to know each other better and then I was going to leave because I knew my mom was really worried and he notice that I had anybody or anything to get home so he decided to give me a ride at first a I didn't agree then I agree I trust him and he did take me home and that's how me met

Katy: well that sounds like my Eddie always helping people and I'm glad you guys are together and I hope you guys will last

Loren: thank you Katy

Katy: and I can tell his crazy for you

Loren: really

Katy: of course just look at him and how he looks at you he never looked at Chloe like that

they both looked at Eddie

Katy: well he has never looked at any other girl like that but you

Loren: and I really love him

Katy looked at Loren who was now staring at Eddie and Eddie looking at Loren

Katy: well I guess I will be going it was nice meeting you

Loren: it was a nice meeting you

Loren and Katy shook hand and Katy got out and went to Eddie

Katy: she's a keeper now go in there

Eddie: okay ma talk to you later

Katy: sure but first give your mom a hug

Eddie gave Katy a hug and then went into the room and Katy watched them from the window and thought to her self that she has never seen her son so happy before then Max went up to her and gave her a hug from behind

Max: come on let's go home

Katy: okay

so they left home but first they said by to Nora and to Eddie and Loren


	10. Chapter 10

Max and Katy left when they got to the MK they saw Chloe outside trying to get in the club

Max: didn't I tell you to never come back

Chloe: please I just need your help

Katy: Chloe you should just give up already Eddie is happy with someone else

Chloe: Katy you Know his not happy his just trying to make my jealous

Katy: I don't think so he really loves Loren and Loren loves Eddie

Chloe: maybe she's just with him for his money and fame

Katy: um Chloe I think you're talking about your self Max can we go in now

Max: of course come on

Max and Katy stared to walk in when Chloe grabs Katy's arm and pulled her back

Chloe: Katy please just help me get Eddie back I know he would listen to you

Katy yanked her arm away and didn't say anything and just walk inside and Max followed her

Chloe: ugh I will get Eddie one way or another I just need to do some little visiting

Chloe went to her car and went to the hospital and ask for Loren's room and nurse told and she went up and when she got their she saw no one then she got closer and pass by the window and saw Eddie and Loren talking and sharing a kiss she got so mad she wanted to go in when she heard someone coming and left it was Nora and James

James: so Loren can go home tomorrow

Nora: really that's amazing news thank you for everything

James: you're welcome and its my job

Nora gave him a hug and he hug her back he didn't want to let go until she let go

Nora: um sorry I'm just happy to have my daughter out of here

James: I can tell but I will miss seeing you and Loren I hope we could have dinner one day maybe

Nora: I will think about I need to tell Loren and once again thank you

James just smile and walk away then she knock on the window to let Eddie know that she needs to talk to Loren

Eddie: well I guess she needs to tell you something see you tonight

Loren: okay see you

Eddie gave her a kiss then got out

Nora: Eddie I need to ask you something

Eddie: sure what is it

Nora: well one thing Loren is going home tomorrow

Eddie: that's great

Nora: I know and the other thing is if you can go by my house and get Loren some clothes

Eddie: sure just tell me when

Nora: now if you can

Eddie: sure I have nothing else to do

Nora: thank you Eddie

Nora gave Eddie the key and he left and Nora went in to tell Loren

Nora: hey sweetie

Loren: hey mom

Nora: I need to tell you good news

Loren: what is it

Nora: you can go home tomorrow

Loren: really that's great

Nora: I know

Loren: so where did Eddie go

Nora: I ask to go get you some clothes for he could get out and get some air

Loren: oh okay

Nora: so how did it go with Katy

Loren: it went great

Nora: that's good

Loren: yeah she's really pretty and nice like you mom

Nora: well it is true

they both laugh

* * *

Eddie got to the house got off his car and went and open he door and went in then he went to Loren's room it was simple he saw her guitar and then went to her desk and saw a book he open it he knew it wasn't right but his eyes got caught by some lyrics

**"Storm"**

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And I know everything will be alright

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

Everything's alright  
Yeah, everything's alright

Eddie: wow this lyrics are really good

Eddie turn the page and saw more lyrics than he close the book he shouldn't even open the book he went to the closet and open the door he found a white t-shirt and some black sweatpants he close he closet door and then he got out Loren's room and then got out the house he made sure he closed the door and then went to his car and then left to the hospital but first he wanted to make a quick stop he got to his penthouse

Eddie: hi Jeffery

Jeffery: hi Eddie how are you today

Eddie: never better

Jeffery: that's good

the elevator door open and Eddie got in and then the door close and he went up then he got to his floor and the door open he step off and he open the door and went in he went to his room

Eddie: I need a shower

he went into the bathroom and he took a shower then he finish got dress and then went down and saw an unexpected guest

Eddie: why can't you leave me alone

Chloe: because I love you

Eddie: um sure you do

Chloe: I do

Eddie went and open the door and waited for Chloe to leave

Chloe: Eddie you know you to want me to stay

Eddie: Chloe you maybe right I do want you to stay

Chloe got close to Eddie

Chloe: see babe I told you

Eddie: oh you didn't let me finish I do want you to stay away from me and everyone I love

Chloe: ugh I hate you

Chloe left and Eddie was glad he close the door then remember Loren's clothes he grabbed his keys and left o the hospital hp e got to the hospital and went up to Loren's room and saw Nora outside Loren's room and he wonder why

Eddie: hey Nora I brought the her clothes

Nora: thank you Eddie

Eddie: who's with Loren

Nora: um one of her old classmates

Eddie: what's their name

Nora: Cameron before you say anything they are just friends and Loren is not a cheater

Eddie: don't worry I'm just going to say hi to her

Eddie went to the window and knock and Loren saw him and wave at him and he did the same

Cam: well I guess his back

Loren: I guess so

Cam: well I have to go I have a date

Loren: that's great Cam and thank you for coming

Cam: you're welcome and it was nice seeing you well bye

Loren: bye

Cam went out the room

Cam: bye Nora

Nora: by Cam

Cam bump into Eddie

Cam: sup

Eddie: sup

and Cam left and Eddie went up to Nora

Eddie: can I go in

Nora: go ahead

Eddie: thanks

Eddie went in

Loren: hey

Eddie: hey I'm guessing you're tired of seeing me

Loren: I will never be tired of seeing you I love your company

Eddie: I'm glad I thought you where tired of me

Loren: never so what did you think about my room

Eddie: I liked it and need to tell you something

Loren: what is it

Eddie: when I was in your room um I kind of look through your book and I know I it was any of my business

Loren: Eddie what did you read

Eddie: um some lyrics

Loren: I feel so embarrass

Eddie: why

Loren: you read my lyrics that aren't even good

Eddie: are you kidding I love them

Loren: really

Eddie: yes really I can't wait for you to show me the rest

Loren: sure maybe tomorrow you are going to be here when I get out

Eddie: of course I'm even going home with you

Eddie and Loren talk until Eddie stared to get tired and Loren told him to go home and he did left it took some argruments and now Nora was Loren and they both fell asleep utnil the next day


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning now and Loren got up and went to the restroom and change to her clothes and when she came out she saw James and Nora talking

Loren: well I'm ready to go

Nora: don't you want to wait for Eddie

Loren: um sure

James: well I'm going to miss having you here

Loren: me or my mom

Nora: Loren

Loren: what I just wanted to know

James smiled and answer Loren's question

James: both of course

Loren: well we are going to miss you too but I think my mom is going to miss you a bit more

Nora got red and playfully hit Loren in the arm

Loren: ouch and you know its true

James: well if its okay with you Loren I will like to take your mom to dinner

Loren: you have my permission just take good care of her

James: don't worry I will so Nora do you accept my invitation

Nora: if Loren gave me permission already I guess so

James: good just give me your address and I will pick you around seven-thirty

Nora: sounds good

Nora gave him her address and Loren then saw Eddie and went out the room and gave him a hug

Eddie: well good morning too you

Loren: good morning

Eddie gave her a kiss

Loren: we almost left I thought you weren't going to come but we decided to wait

Eddie: I'm sorry my alarm clock didn't went off

Loren: it's okay I'm just glad I'm going home and maybe make up that date we didn't finish

Eddie: I'm happy too and of course we are going to make up that date

Loren:well now I have to wait for my mom to come for we could go home

Eddie: if you want I can take you

Loren: okay let me just tell my mom

Loren went and told Nora then went back out

Loren: we can go now

Eddie: okay come on

Eddie hold Loren's hand and they left when they got outside there was paparazzi taking pictures and asking question they got to the car

Eddie: I'm sorry about that I know your not used to that

Loren: it's okay Eddie and I'm going to get used to it

Eddie: you know you're an amazing girl

Loren: I've heard

Eddie looked at her and smile and she smile back and they left to Loren's house they got their and Loren went in with Eddie following her

Loren: finally back to my sweet home

she but down her keys and sat down on the couch

Loren: come sit here next to me

Eddie did what Loren told him and then he brought her into his arms

Eddie: so have told Mel your out of the hospital

Loren: I forgot I need to call her

she got up and went to her room and she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Mel's number

Mel: hey Lo

Loren: hey Mel I just wanted to tell you that I'm out the hospital

Mel: that's good Lo and what about mama Tate and the Dr.

Loren: he asked her on a date

Mel: and what did your mom say

Loren: she accepted

Mel: well Nora is dating again that's good

Loren: it is I just hope she doesn't get hurt

Mel: if he does hurt her he going to be talking to mighty Mel

Loren: thank you Mel for looking out for my mom

Mel: you guys are my family

Loren: thank you Mel we love you too

Mel: so who are you with now

Loren: well guess

Mel: Eddie

Loren: yeah

she looked at Eddie

Mel: well I guess I will leave you and will see you later

Loren: okay Mel see you later

they said bye and hang up and Loren went back and sat down next to Eddie

Loren: can we go to our spot

Eddie: yeah of course let's go

they left to their spot and when they got there Eddie help her out of the car and up th e hill he didn't want her to get hurt they got to their and she sat down by the tree and just stared at the view and Eddie sat beside her and saw that she was thinking about something

Eddie: hey don't worry about anything everything is going to be okay they took it out and they made sure that it wouldn't come back

he brought her closer to him Loren closed her eyes and let out a few tears roll out then she stared to say the lyrics she wrote down

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

Eddie heard her and just listen to her

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

she paused a little and more tears came and she continue

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And I know everything will be alright

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

Everything's alright

Yeah, everything's alright

Eddie: and everything is going to be alright

Eddie hugged her a little tighter trying not to hurt her and they just sat there looking at the view


	12. Chapter 12

Loren: I think I should go back home and see if my mom got back

Eddie: okay come on

Eddie help Loren up and they walk down the hill he help her in the car and they went back to Loren's house

Eddie: hey Lo

Loren: yeah Eddie

Eddie: you don't have to worry about anything I'm always going to be there by your side and I'm not the only one Mel and your mom are going there and even my mom and dad too

Loren: thanks Eddie for helping me go through this and supporting me and I have to thank my mom and Mel for being there and supporting me too you guys Love was the Medicine all I need to survive

Eddie stop in a red light and gave Loren a kiss then the light turn green and they continue they got to Loren's house and Eddie got off and went to the other side and help Loren out they saw Nora car parked in the drive way they went in the house and saw Nora sitting on the couch

Nora: you guys had me worried where did you guys go to

Loren gave Nora a hug and she hug her back

Nora: whats with the hug

Loren: just to let you know that I'm okay and to thank you

Nora: thank me for what

Loren: for being here with me and for not letting me go through all this alone

Nora: oh sweetie I'm always going to be here with you no matter what and will never let you go alone through things that you may need help with or hurt you did you here that Eddie

Eddie: yes ma'am and you don't have to worry about me I will never hurt your beautiful daughter

Loren smiled and went and hugged Eddie

Nora: I hope not mister but if you do you better watch your back

Eddie: yes ma'am

Loren: mom stop scaring him

Nora: what its my job well I guess I will leave you guys alone I have to find what I'm going to wear tonight

Loren: okay mom go ahead and if you need any help just tell me okay

Nora: okay sweetie

Nora gave Loren a hug and she left to her room

Loren: so

Eddie lean in for a kiss

Eddie: what do you want to do

Loren: you decide

Eddie was about to say something when his phone stared to ring and saw that it was Max

Eddie: its my dad

Loren: answer him

Eddie: okay

he answer his phone

Eddie: hey pops whats up

Max: where are you at

Eddie: I'm with Loren

Max: are you sure

Eddie: yeah pops I'm sure I'm with Loren why

Max: cause me and your came to the hospital and we didn't see anyone

Eddie: oh yeah I forgot to tell you and ma that Loren was release today from the hospital

Max: well that would have been good information to tell use

Eddie: I'm sorry I forgot

Max: its okay son would you and Loren like to stop by the MK

Eddie: let me ask her , Hey Lo would you like to go to the MK

Loren: of course I would like to go

Eddie: we will be there in thirty

Max: okay see you

Eddie: okay bye

they hang up

Katy: so what did Eddie tell you

Max: that Loren was release today and they are going to the Mk

Katy: okay then let's go

Max: come on

they left to the MK and waited for Eddie and Loren to come

Loren: let me check if my mom if my mom doesn't need any help

Eddie: okay I will wait

Loren went to Nora's room

Loren: do you need any help

Nora: no I don't think so why

Loren: Max invited me and Eddie to the MK and I wanted to check if it was okay with you

Nora: of course go ahead I'm okay

Loren: thank see you later oh and good luck on your date

Nora: you're welcome and thank you

Loren: bye

Nora: bye

Loren went back to the living room where Eddie was waiting for her

Eddie: so

Loren: sorry I can't go

Eddie: really

Loren: no I'm just kidding come on let's go

Eddie: okay let's go

they got in the car and left to the MK they talk then they got to the MK and Eddie open the door for Loren and they walk in Eddie and they Max and Katy sitting each on a stool

Eddie: we're here

Max: hey son Loren

Loren: hi Max

Max: come here give me a hug

Loren gave Max a hug

Max: I'm so glad your out of the hospital

Loren: yeah me too hi Katy

Katy: hi Loren

Katy got of her stool and gave Loren a hug

Loren: um where's the restroom

Katy: go straight then turn right it will be on your left

Loren: hank you

Loren was about to go when Eddie stop her and gave her a kiss and then let her go

Katy: well I can tell your really happy

Eddie: is it that noticeable

Katy/Max: nah

Eddie: I'm just happy she's better and out of the hospital

Katy: we all are son

Eddie: I know

Max: is there something bothering you Eddie

Eddie: no

Max: Eddie

Eddie: I'm just thinking

Max: about what

Eddie: stuff

Katy: Eddie you know you can tell us anything

Eddie: I know I'm just worried

Max: son there's nothing to worried about

Eddie: yes there is I'm worried that Chloe or someone is going to try to ruin my relationship

Katy: Eddie just don't worried Chloe is going to get tired some day

Eddie: and I hope is real soon

Loren came back from the restroom

Eddie: hey what took you so long

Loren: Mel accidentally called me

Eddie: oh okay

Eddie brought Loren closer to him he wrap his hands around her waist

Katy: Loren would you like something to drink

Loren: water would be fine

Katy: okay

Max gave Loren her glass of water then out of nowhere they heard screaming and Max Katy and Eddie recognize the person screams

Chloe: LET ME PASS I NEED TO TALK TO EDDIE,EDDIE I KNOW YOUR IN THERE

Chloe got pass security and walk in the club and saw Eddie Max Katy and Loren

Eddie: what do you want

Chloe; I need to talk to you about what happen yesterday

Loren: what happen yesterday

Eddie: nothing happen yesterday

Chloe: what do you mean don't you remember we spend the night together last night and it was amazing and you told me that you where going to break up with her

Loren: what! is that true Eddie

Eddie: no Loren she's lying

Chloe: why would I lie you didn't want to get up in the morning but you promise her you would be there with her and take her home

Eddie: Loren don't believe her she's a lair I will never do that

Loren: but you said your alarm clack didn't went off

Chloe: well he lied to you because he didn't want to hurt you

Eddie: Loren please don't believe her

Chloe: and he told me he was only with you because he felt sorry for you or that it was for some charity or both

Loren couldn't take it anymore she needed some air she walk off

Eddie: Loren wait she's lying

Eddie tried going after her but Katy stop him

Katy: you stay here

Katy went outside

_Inside the MK_

Eddie: are you happy now you just ruined my relationship with the girl I actually Love

Chloe: you don't love her you love me and only me

Eddie; CHLOE WAKE UP WE HAVE BEEN OVER AND I WILL NEVER GET BACK WITH YOU

Chloe: oh Eddie you don't know what you're saying we were never over

Eddie: I can't take this anymore

Eddie left outside he needed to talk to Loren

Max: are you happy

Chloe just smile and walk away and Max went behind her

_Outside_

Katy: Loren sweetie come her

she was now hugging Loren

Katy: Loren sweetie don't believe what the devil says she just wants to get Eddie back for their break up

Loren: but

Katy: no buts

Loren: I just need to think

Katy: okay I will leave you to think

Loren: thank you

Katy going back inside when she got to the door and it open

Eddie: what happen ma

Katy: let her she needs to think about just happen

Eddie: but I need to talk to her

Chloe: sweetie you heard your mom leave her alone

Eddie: you're the one who should leave me and my girlfriend and family alone security please take her

Loren went back when she saw Eddie and Katy and Chloe

Katy: come on Loren let's go up to my apartment

Katy took Loren to the apartment and Eddie was about to go when Chloe grabbed his hand

Chloe: don't leave me here

Eddie yanked his arm away and continue walking away

Chloe: Eddie get back here I need you

security grabbed Chloe and escorted her away they where getting tired of her

Max then went up

Max: where are they

Katy they are out on the terrace

Max: oh okay I hope they make up

Katy: they never broke up

_terrace_

Eddie: Loren please believe me there's a reason a broke up with her and I will never go back to her even if she was the last person on this earth

Loren: Eddie I believe you

Eddie: please I beg you wait what

Loren: I believe you

Eddie: thank god

Eddie got on his knees and then grab Loren's hands and kiss them

Loren: get up Eddie

Eddie got up and gave Loren a hug and kissed her then they apart

Eddie: you guys could come out now

Katy and Max came out and Loren let out a laugh

Max/Katy: so

Loren: everything is okay

Eddie: yup and its going to stay like that

* * *

well I hope you like this chapter and one thing is I'm Jessicarutiaga02 sister and this is my first time writing so I hope you like it and Jessica went to Mexico and let me continue until I leave to Mexico


	13. Chapter 13

Nora was still home getting ready time went pretty fast she took a shower then got dress then she heard the door open and went to go see who it was then saw that it was Loren and Eddie

Loren: mom you look hot

Nora: thank you Loren

Eddie: now I know where Loren got her looks

they heard a knock and Loren went to go open it and saw that it was James

James: hi Loren

Loren: hi Doctor

James: please call me James

Loren: okay James

Loren let him in

James: hi Eddie

Eddie: hi doctor

James: please call me James Loren is your mom ready

Loren: yeah let me go get her

she left to go get her mom now it was only Eddie and James

James: so Eddie how long have you and Loren been together

Eddie: about well almost a month

James: wow really it seems you guys been together longer

Eddie: I wish but yeah and I love her so much

James: I can tell so how did you guys meet

Eddie: well we met at a spot we both have

James: aw that's sweet

Eddie: so where are you planning on taking Nora

James: just out to dinner then maybe go dance

Eddie: that's nice

Loren and Nora came out to the living room James saw Nora and couldn't keep his eyes off of her

Loren: well here she is how does she look

James: Nora you look amazing

Nora: aw thank you

James: so are ready to go

Nora: yeah just let me get my bag and we can go

James: okay well I guess I will see you guys later

Loren/Eddie: okay

Nora: bye sweetie and Eddie please take care off her

Loren: bye mom

Eddie: I will she's in good hands

Nora: okay well bye

Loren: bye and have fun well not too much

Nora and James laugh and they left

Loren: so what do you want to do

Eddie: we could go to this fine restaurant and we could invite my mom and dad

Loren: sure why not I just need to get ready

Eddie: okay I will wait

Loren: are you sure it may take a while

Eddie: yeah

Loren: okay

she left to her room and found the perfect dress she took a shower then she fix her hair then put on the dress she check herself in the mirror one last time then she went out to the living room Eddie saw her he couldn't take his eyes off her

Eddie: Lo you look amazing

Loren: well thank you

Eddie: well lets go my lady my parents are waiting for us there

Loren: okay

they left to Eddie's penthouse for he could change he was quick we left to the restaurant it was really beautiful they had live music they took them to where Max and Katy were waiting from them

Max: there they are

Katy: what too you guys so long

Loren: well I was getting ready then we had to stop for Eddie could change

Eddie: yeah what Loren said

Katy: well you both look amazing

Loren/Eddie: thank you

they ordered what they wanted

Katy: so Loren where's your mom

Loren: she went on a date

Max: well that's good

Loren: yeah it was time for her to start again

Katy: she's still young I hope she finds that special guy again

Loren: I hope so too

there food came they ate and talk a little more then a song stared to play that Loren loved

Loren: I love this song

Eddie: well would you like to dance

Loren: I would love too

Eddie got up and help Loren up and they went and stared to slow dance then more couple joined Max and Katy just stayed looking at how happy they were

_**It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention**_  
_**It's like the alcohol making my head spin**_  
_**Your scent is the rum. the room is a bottle**_  
_**Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow**_

_**And if tonight ever makes a difference**_  
_**The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it**_  
_**I'll take this down until the glass remains**_  
_**Swallow the words that I was meant to say**_

_**It's a long drive back to Vegas skies**_  
_**So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight, so**_

_**Say goodnight our first goodbye**_  
_**I've only got forever and forever is fine**_  
_**Just take your time**_  
_**We'll stop the clock together**_  
_**And know that the timing was right**_

_**All of these guards they stand tall and defensive**_  
_**Putting up walls around what was once innocent**_  
_**It won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that**_  
_**'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back**_

_**Girl, last night I forgot to mention**_  
_**The way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this**_  
_**When we're this young, we have nothing to lose**_  
_**We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose**_

_**It's a long drive back to Vegas skies**_  
_**So I don't, I make one more wrong turn tonight, so**_

_**Say goodnight our first goodbye**_  
_**I've only got forever and forever is fine**_  
___**Just take your ti**__**me**_  
_**We'll stop the clock together **_  
_**And know that the timing was right**_

_**It's a long way down**_  
_**Just fall into place and you'll fall into me**_  
_**We'll make it out you'll see**_

_**So, say goodnight, our first goodbye**_  
_**I've only got forever and forever is fine**_  
_**Just take your time**_  
_**We'll stop the clock together**_

_**And say goodnight, our first goodbye**_  
_**I've only got forever and forever is fine**_  
_**Just take your time**_  
_**We'll stop the clock together**_  
_**And know that the timing was right**_

the song was over and people clapped and Loren and Eddie went back to sit down

Katy: you guys looked amazing together

Max: your moms right you guys look amazing together Eddie she's a keeper

Eddie: I know dad she is

he gave Loren a kiss they apart and they looked into each others eyes Max and Katy just stared at them then they looked at each other and they share a kiss Eddie payed for the food then each couple went in different directions

* * *

**I know its been awhile I haven't updated this story mostly cause I had writers block but I hope you like it and the song is named_ Vegas Skies by The Cab _**


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie stopped the car and turn to face Loren she wonder why he stopped

Eddie: you don't have to go back home yet

Loren: no I think my mom is still out with doctor James why

Eddie: I wanted to take you someone where

Loren: okay

Eddie turn the car back on and he turn around he got to were he wanted they got off the car

Loren: Eddie what are we doing here

Eddie: I gave a surprise for you

they went up hill then Loren stared to see a path of roses petals she followed it until she came to a box she picked it up she turn around to face Eddie

Eddie: open it

Lore open it she saw a necklace she took it it was in a shape of a heart

Eddie: open it

she did what Eddie told her to do it said something she read it aloud

Loren: My love for you knows no bounds

And one day it will pull me to the ground.

And on my knees I will ask it of you

If you and I could become one, not two.

And if God answers my prayers

When I stand at the alter, you will be there.

I will love you forever, to the end of my days

And each day, to God will I praise.

For sending me an angel, so beautiful and true

An angel so perfect, It could only be you.

Loren now had tears now she knew Eddie really loves her

Loren: this is beautiful thank you

Eddie help her put on the necklace

Eddie: I should be the one thanking you for coming into my life and I hope you stay in it

she gave him a kiss

Loren: I hope so too

they share another kiss now they where just lying on the floor looking at the stars this day has been the best for both of them

* * *

Sorry making this chapter really short hope you like it


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie and Loren were still at their spot talking about their childhood

Eddie: hey Lo would like to stay at my place today

Loren: sure but I need to let my mom know

Eddie: okay you could call her when we get there

Loren: but I need some clothes

Eddie: I could let you borrow something of mine

Loren: okay

Eddie got up and help her up they walk down and got in the car he gave her a kiss then drove away they got to his penthouse he help her out the car they walk inside they were greeted by Jeffery

Eddie: hi Jeffery

Jeffery: hi Eddie and

Eddie: Jeffery I would like you to meet my girlfriend Loren Tate

Jeffery: its nice to meet you Miss Tate

Loren: Jeffery please call me Loren

Jeffery: okay

Jeffery let them up they got off the elevator and Eddie open the door and let Loren walk in first

Loren: Eddie this is beautiful

Eddie: well thank you

Loren: and I love your piano

Eddie: I got it when I first stared getting money

Loren went and sat down and played a few notes

Eddie: wow Lo I didn't know you knew how to play

Loren: well now you know

Eddie: I guess I do

he went and sat next to her then he played random then she joined him then he stared singing they looked at each other and smile they stop when they heard a phone and they saw it was Loren's it was Nora

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey Loren why aren't you home

Loren: Eddie invite me for dinner and told me if I could stay at his place is that okay

Nora didn't like the Idea but she knew she would be safe with Eddie

Nora: sure sweetie just be safe

Loren: thank you mom and I will well see you tomorrow for we could talk

Nora: okay Lo goodnight

Loren: night

she hang up

Eddie: I'm guessing she let you stay

Loren: yup so what do you want to do now

Eddie: I don't know what do you want to do

Loren: well I really want to get out of these dress

Eddie: okay let me get you something

Loren: okay

Eddie got up he first gave Loren a kiss then went up to his room he found a t-shirt and some sweatpants he went back down and gave them to her

Loren: were's the bathroom

Eddie: down that hallway and its on your right

Loren: okay

she left she got change went back out left her dress the other couch

Eddie: you look adorable in my close

Loren: thanks well I do feel more comfortable now

Eddie: that's good well what do you want to do

Loren: how about we watch movies

Eddie: okay that sounds good what do you want to watch

Loren: you pick

Eddie: okay how about Freddy vs. Jason

Loren: okay

Eddie: I will get the movie and you make the popcorn

Loren: sure just tell me where

Eddie: okay just go through the same hallway but its going to be on the left

Loren went to the kitchen she found the popcorn and Eddie found the movie her put in the dvd player he wonder why Loren was talking so long so he decide to go and check on her he went behind her and gave her a hug she got scared

Loren: Eddie you scared me

Eddie: I'm sorry I just got worried that you were taking so long

Loren: well I was looking for a bowl for the popcorn

Eddie: oh okay well

she put the popcorn in the bowl they went back to the living room they sat on the floor and watched the movie Loren fell asleep in the middle of it Eddie pick her up and took her to the guest room he was about to go when Loren called his

Loren: Eddie please stay here with me

Eddie: okay scoot over

he lie next to her and brought her closer to him and gave her a kiss on her head then he close his eyes and fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

it was morning now Eddie got up without waking up Loren he went down to the kitchen and tried to make some breakfast for Loren but nothing came out right Loren woke up she didn't recognize the place then she remembered she didn't see Eddie she got up and went down she smelled something burning she went to the kitchen saw Eddie putting out a fire he caused

Loren; Eddie what happen

Eddie: well I tried making breakfast

Loren: well it look more like you were trying to burn down the building

Eddie: well I'm not the best cook

Loren: I could see that now step aside and let me make some breakfast

Eddie: are you sure we could go get something

Loren: its okay just tell me were everything is

he told her and she stared cooking some eggs and sausages then she made some pancakes just in case Eddie didn't eggs she took all to the table then she got the juice and two cups they both sat down and ate their breakfast

Eddie: thanks Lo for that amazing breakfast

Loren: you're welcome

she wash the dishes then dried them and put them away she went out to the living room where Eddie was and sat next to him but then he put her on his lap

Eddie: you know your amazing

Loren: nope but do you know your amazing

Eddie: of course I do

they laugh and he gave her a kiss when someone stared knocking Loren got up from his lap and Eddie went and open it and saw it was Jake

Eddie: hey man what are you doing here

Jake went in and saw Loren

Loren: hey Jake

Jake: hi Loren how are you feeling

Loren: a lot better

Jake: that's good and to answer your question I'm here to see if you have anything for me cause the label

Eddie: well I could come up with something

Jake: okay lets hear it

Eddie went and sat down on the piano and stared to play something then stop

Jake: sounds good now all you need is to add words to it

Eddie: okay

Eddie played the same thing then just came up with some words

Eddie: **_In a world that's full of darkness you're my light  
When everything gets heavy you're what keeps me steady  
And when innocence is nowhere to be found  
In you I find the cure, you're so good and pure _**

**he continue and came up with more **

**_Everything that I love  
Everything that is good  
Everything that is right about me  
I believe_**

_**You are the best thing in my life**_  
_**So thankful that you're mine**_  
_**When everything fades we'll be ok**_  
_**I'll be saying**_

_**You are the one thing that I need**_  
_**No matter what life brings**_

_**I want you to know**_  
_**You're the best thing in my life**_  
_**You're the best thing in my life**_

_**I can't help but wonder what I've done**_  
_**To deserve someone like you**_  
_**Dreams really come true**_

**he stopped then he looked at Loren she smile at him he smile back then turn back and continue **

**_Everything that I love  
Everything that is good  
Everything that is right about me  
I believe_**

**You are the best thing in my life**  
**So thankful that you're mine**  
**When everything fades we'll be ok**  
**I'll be saying**

**You are the one thing that I need**  
**No matter what life brings**

**I want you to know**  
**You're the best thing in my life**  
**You're the best thing in my life**

**If I had the chance to live 1000 lives**  
**I'd choose you every**

**You are the best thing in my life**  
**So thankful that you're mine**  
**You are the one thing that I need**  
**No matter what life brings**

**I want you to know**  
**You're the best thing in my life**  
**You're the best thing in my life**

**You're the best thing**  
**You're the best thing**  
**I want you to know**  
**You're the best thing in my life**

he finish and turned around he saw Jake and Loren clapping

Loren: Eddie that was amazing

Jake: she's right Eddie did you really just come up with that

Eddie: yeah I'm even surprise

Jake: so I'm guessing the song is about Loren right

Eddie: of course she the best thing that has ever happen to me

Jake and Eddie looked at a blushing Loren Eddie got up and got closer to Loren and gave her a kiss

Loren: and your the best thing that has ever happen to me

they share another kiss

Jake: okay so come by the studio tomorrow for we could record that song

Eddie: okay will do

Jake: well I be going so it was good seeing you Loren

Loren: it was good seeing you again Jake

Jake: and Eddie see you tomorrow

Eddie: okay

Jake left leaving Eddie and Loren again

* * *

The song is named **Best Thing By Anthem Lights **


	17. Chapter 17

Loren and Eddie was just sitting down talking when Loren's phone stared to ring she saw that it was Nora

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey sweetie how are you

Loren: better than ever

Nora: that's good so when are you coming home

Loren: in a bit

Nora: okay well see you when you get here

Loren: okay mom bye

she hang up

Eddie: I'm guessing you have to go home

Loren: you guess right just let me change and we can go

Eddie: why don't you just go like that and you could give me the clothes some other day

Loren: are you sure

Eddie: yes sure so come on

Loren: okay

she got her dress and her bag and Eddie go his keys they went down and said bye to Jeffery got in the car Loren turn on the radio and there were a song that got Loren's attention she turn it up she listen to the lyrics

_** I never**_

_**Said I'd lie in wait forever**_  
_**If I died**_  
_**We'd be together**_

_**I can't always just forget her**_  
_**But she could try**_

_**At the end of the world**_  
_**Or the last thing I see**_  
_**You are never coming home, never coming home**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_  
_**And all the smiles that are ever ever**_

_**Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?**_  
_**And I remember now**_  
_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**_  
_**She dies**_

_**At the end of the world**_  
_**Or the last thing I see**_  
_**You are never coming home, never coming home**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_  
_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_  
_**Never coming home, never coming home**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_  
_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

_**If I fall**_  
_**If I fall**_  
_**(Down)**_

_**At the end of the world**_  
_**Or the last thing I see**_  
_**You are never coming home, never coming home**_  
_**Never coming home, never coming home**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_  
_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_  
_**Never coming home, never coming home**_  
_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_  
_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna**_

Loren was in her own word and didn't even hear Eddie

Eddie: Lo we're here already

Loren: huh what

Eddie: are you okay

Loren: yeah I'm okay

Eddie: are you sure you kind of zone out when that song came out

Loren: yeah the song just caught my attention

Eddie: okay well come on

Loren: okay

Eddie got out and help Loren out they walk to the house they went in

Loren: mom I'm here

Nora: hey Lo Eddie

Eddie: hi Nora well I be going I will call you later

Loren: okay bye

Eddie gave Loren a kiss and said bye to Nora and left to the MK

Nora: so why are you wearing Eddie's clothes

Loren: nothing happen I had this dress on and I forgot to take some clothes and he let me barrow some

Nora: okay

Loren; so were did doctor James take you

Nora: he took me out to eat then we went dancing and I have another date with him Saturday

Loren: really that's great

Nora: what about you were did Eddie take you

Loren: well he took me to this nice restaurant and he invited Max and Katy then we slow dance to this amazing song

Nora: well I see you had fun

Loren: I did well I'm going to go take a shower

Nora: okay well I have to go to work

Loren: okay see you when you get back

Nora: okay bye Lo

Nora left and Loren went to take a shower Eddie got the MK and walk in and saw Max and Katy talking he went up to them

Eddie: hey ma pops

Max/Katy: hey Eddie

Katy: what are you doing here

Eddie: what I can come and visit my wonderful parents

Max: of course you can but we thought you were going to be with

Eddie: Loren

Katy: yeah where is she

Eddie: I just drop her off at her house

Katy: okay did she spend the night with you

Eddie: yeah and I gave her a gift

Max: what did you give her

Eddie: a necklace that had a poem

Katy: can you tell us the poem

Eddie: My love for you knows no bounds

And one day it will pull me to the ground.

And on my knees I will ask it of you

If you and I could become one, not two.

And if God answers my prayers

When I stand at the alter, you will be there.

I will love you forever, to the end of my days

And each day, to God will I praise.

For sending me an angel, so beautiful and true

An angel so perfect, It could only be you.

Katy: that's really beautiful

Max: my son is really in love

Eddie: I love her more than anything

they kept talking, Loren came out of the shower she put on her bath rope she went to her room and look for something to were her phone stared to ring she thought it was going to be Eddie but it was Mel

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: hey Lo do you want to hang out today or are you busy with the rock star

Loren: no I'm not busy with my rock star sure just let me finish getting ready

Mel: okay I will pick you up in thirty

Loren: okay bye Mel

Mel: bye Lo

they hang up and Loren finish getting ready when she heard honking and saw Mel waiting for her she went out and they left they went to the mall they went to different stores when Eddie stared calling Loren she answer

Eddie: hey Lo I wanted to know if you like to do something

Loren: I would like to but I'm hanging out with Mel

Mel: yeah rock star its my turn you can have her tomorrow

Eddie: okay but I don't know how I'm going to survive with out here with me

Loren: really Eddie

Eddie: yes really I really miss you

Mel: aw rock star can't get enough of Miss Tate huh

Eddie: no I can't Mel

Mel: well you are going to try find something to do

Eddie: okay but Lo if you call me and I don't answer it means I had died

Loren: okay Eddie

he didn't answer

Loren: hello Eddie are you there

still no answer

Loren: Eddie are you still there

no answer

Mel: Lo what's wrong

Loren: Eddie don't answer me back

Mel: maybe you lost signal

Loren: I didn't, Eddie answer me

Mel: well come on lets go check what happen to him

Loren: okay

they left to Eddie's penthouse they went in and Jeffery let them up Loren knock on Eddie's door but no one answer she tried opening it and it was unlock she and Mel walk in and Eddie laying on the floor Loren went next to him

Loren: Eddie are you okay please wake up

nothing she shake him and still nothing she gave him a kiss

Eddie: can you give another kiss

he open his eyes and Loren got up

Loren: really Eddie you scared me I actually that you were gone

Eddie: I'm sorry I just really wanted to see you

Loren: couldn't you just gone to my house or to the mall

Mel: yeah Eddie and not scared us like that

Eddie: I'm sorry and I told you I couldn't survive with out you

Loren: but still

Mel: come on Lo lets go

Mel and Loren were walking out when Eddie grabbed Loren's arm gently and pulled her back

Eddie: you're not leaving until this

he gave her a kiss then apart

Loren: bye Eddie

Eddie: by Lo love you

Loren: love you too

she gave him one more kiss then they left leaving him alone again

* * *

**Well here's chapter 17 hope you like and the song is named** "**_The ghost of you" By My Chemical Romance_( Love this song and band I wish they were still together) and I hope you like this chapter **


	18. Chapter 18

Loren and Mel went to Loren's house they put all the shopping bags in Loren's room they sat on the couch

Mel: I can't believe Eddie did that

Loren: I know he scared me really bad

Mel: yeah but I thought it was kind of adorable

Loren: yeah but still he scared me

Mel: yeah he did but that boy is crazy for you

Loren: I know

they heard a knock Loren got up and saw a big bouquet of roses in front of her it was covering the persons face she saw a card

Card:

to my beautiful girlfriend all I want to say is that

I love you so very much,

Even thou at times I do things that are really stupid,

I try so hard to hope that you always see,

How much you being in my life means to me,

I am sorry yet again for scaring you hope you forgive me

then person holding the bouquet handing them to Loren she took them and saw who the person was

Eddie: so Lo do you forgive me

Loren: Eddie I was never mad

Eddie: but still I felt bad

Loren: okay then I forgive you

Eddie: now I don't feel bad

Loren laugh then gave him a kiss then she let him in

Mel: look who it is

Eddie: hey Mel I'm sorry for scaring you

Mel: I don't know if I can forgive you

Eddie: well then all I want you to now is that I'm sorry

Mel: ugh I can't stay mad at you

Eddie: okay so you forgive me

Mel: I guess so

Loren smile and then Nora walk in

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey Loren Eddie Mel

Eddie/Mel: hey Nora

Nora: so what have you guys been up to

Loren: well me and Mel went to he Mall

Mel: yeah until someone scared us

Nora: who scared you guys

Mel: star here

Nora: how did Eddie scared you guys

Loren: well he called me and he wanted to hangout but I told him that I was with Mel then he said he wasn't going to survive with out me by his side then he doesn't answer so I got worried and we went to his penthouse then we went in and saw him laying on the floor I tried waking him but nothing until I gave him a kiss and he told can you give me another kiss then we left

Nora: wow well it kind of sounds adorable

Eddie: see Lo your mom thought it was adorable

Nora: but still Eddie couldn't you just surprise her going to the mall

Mel: that's what we told him but no he decide to scar us to death

Eddie: okay I will do that next time and I said I was sorry

Loren: and we forgave you

Nora: well now that's settle who's hungry

they were hungry Nora told Eddie to invite his parents Eddie called them and they said yes they got their everyone sat at the table Loren help Nora they all ate

Katy: Nora the lasagna was amazing

Nora: thank you Katy

Loren: wait until you taste her pecan pie

Mel: its amazing

Max: know I want to try some

Nora: well I think its ready gone let me just get it

she went and got the pie she gave everyone a piece

Max: this is amazing

Eddie: best pie I had ever taste

Katy: this is amazing

Nora: well thank you

Mel: I told you were going to like it

Katy: and you were right Mel

Nora: Lo are you feeling alright you haven't touch you pie

Loren: yeah I'm feeling fine

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: yeah I just feel full and back kind of hurts

Nora was getting worried she remember the first time she felt like that

Katy: well maybe your just tired

Loren: yeah maybe

everyone was gone now and Loren went to her room and change then lie down Nora went to her room

Nora: hey Lo how are you feeling

Loren: good

Nora:okay well I will leave you to rest

Loren: okay mom

Nora gave her a kiss on the her head and left she was still worried she knew she couldn't have it again she just had surgery and they remove it or can she have it again Loren couldn't sleep she was scared she couldn't have it again could she Eddie look up the signs or symptoms and read the article he got worried but Loren couldn't have it again she just came out of the hospital she had surgery and they remove it and the doctor said she was better

Eddie: no she can't have it again

he lay down and look up at the ceiling and got lost in his own thoughts,Mel was worried about her best friend she didn't want her to go through that again Nora, Loren, Mel, Eddie couldn't sleep that night just for thinking weeks past and Loren was feeling week again Eddie would always be there with her Mel also Nora took Loren the hospital for they could check her they were in James office when he came back with the results Loren could tell there was something wrong James then stared to talk

James: I'm sorry but

Loren: no need to say it

James: I'm sorry I was for sure that everything was okay

Loren: its not your fault

Nora: is there anything you can do to remove it

James: there was to be and I will find it

Nora: thank you James

James: no need to thank me I will do anything for you guys

Nora: well I guess we will be going

James: okay

Loren was the first to go with out saying anything Nora said bye James and left the car drive was silent they got home they went inside and Loren went straight to her room and lie down she couldn't believe it she had tears know she heard some knock she didn't say anything the person walked in

Eddie: hey Lo

he got next to her he squat down to see her she saw him and just stared to cry more he got up and went to the other side and lie down and he brought her closer to him and let her cry he hate seeing Loren like this he remember when they first met at there spot when she first found out and he saw her crying he wasn't going to leave her side no matter what happens he wasn't going to leave her

* * *

sorry if you don't like this chapter and please don't hate me for Loren having cancer again


	19. Chapter 19

Loren fell asleep on Eddie's chest Nora walked in and saw Loren asleep and Eddie just looking at her sleep then he looked up to see Nora

Nora: hey Eddie need to eat something

Eddie: I'm okay I'm not hungry

Nora: are sure

Eddie: Yes

Nora: okay then when you do get hungry just go to the kitchen

Eddie: okay thank you Nora

Nora: you're welcome

Nora left the room then Eddie's phone stared to ring he took it out his pocket and that it Max he ignore it

At the MK

Max: he send me to voice mail

Katy: maybe his at a meeting

Max: yeah maybe

Katy: you sound worried what's wrong

Max: its nothing

Katy: okay

Jake came in the MK

Jake: hey have you guys seen Eddie

Katy: we thought he was with you

Jake: no the last time I saw him was last week

Max: well he doesn't answer my calls

Jake: do you have any clues were he can be

Katy: Loren

Max: that's right

Jake: well let's go check

Max Katy and Jake went to Loren's house and they saw his car they went and knock Nora open the door and she looked sad

Katy: hi Nora

Nora: hi Katy Max and

Jake: Jake I'm Eddie's manager

Nora: hi Jake nice to meet you come in

Max: thank you

they all sat down on

Katy: Nora is Eddie here

Nora: yeah his with Loren but he won't leave her side

Max: why what's wrong with Loren

Nora stared to cry and Katy went and sat next to her and gave her hug to calm her down

Katy: what's wrong Nora

Nora clean her tears and then stared to talk

Nora: um Loren got it again

Katy: what that can't be I thought the doctor took it all out

Nora: that's what we all thought

Max: but when did you guys find out

Nora: just today

Jake: I'm sorry Nora

Nora: thanks Jake

Katy: can I go to her room

Nora: of course just go straight through that hallway

Katy: okay thank you

she got up and went to Loren's room she knock and went in and saw Loren still asleep she saw Eddie next to Loren

Katy: hey son

Eddie looked up and saw his mom then looked back at Loren

Eddie: hey Ma

Katy went next to Eddie and put her hand on his shoulder

Eddie: looked at her ma she looks so calm

Katy: she does Ed

a tear escape from Eddie's eye

Eddie: Ma I need to stay strong for her

Katy: we all do but sometimes we need to let out our tears and not be afraid too

Eddie didn't say anything he just looked at Loren with a few tears rolling down his cheeks

Eddie: I love her so much

Katy: I know you do

Eddie: I don't want to lose her

Katy: and your not she's a strong girl

Eddie: why did it have to have been to her

Katy: no one knows why Ed

he had more tears know and Katy began to have tears too she hated to see his son like this Nora Max and Jake were listening they also had tears

Eddie: Ma can you pass me that book

Katy got the book that said MY SONG BOOK

Katy: this one

Eddie: yes

she gave it too him and carefully moved Loren off his chest and open the book and turn a few pages until he found a the right page then passed it to Katy

Katy: what is this

Eddie: it's a song Loren wrote when she first got cancer

Katy read the lyrics and had tears again she finish reading she turn the page and saw more but it was for a different song she looked up and Eddie and showed him the other song Eddie read some of it

Eddie: **_If today's the day I die  
Lay me down under the lights  
Let me fall in love  
Let me save a life_**

And let me lose my voice  
Singing all my favorite songs  
Let me stare up at the stars  
'Cause it's where we all belong

My heart like a fire  
Work in my chest  
My only regret  
Is having regrets  
Traveled the world  
I loved every step  
And all I know is...

No one, no lives forever  
But we will be remembered  
For what we do right now

Eddie had tears he looked at Loren and gave her kiss on her cheek he closed the book and got up and put it back and gave Katy a hug they were both crying

Katy: Eddie everything is going to be good and you and her are going to live happy ever after

Eddie: I hope so Ma I don't want to leave

Katy: I know and she's not going to not anytime soon

Eddie: thank you Ma

Katy: you're welcome now go get something to eat and I will stay here with Loren

Eddie: okay

he went out and saw Max Nora and Jake with tears they all gave him a hug

Eddie: I'm going to go get something to eat

Nora: you don't have to go I made some spaghetti

Eddie: okay

Nora and Eddie went to the kitchen she gave him a plate of spaghetti Eddie ate all of it Katy was sitting there when she saw Loren waking up she got and went and sat on the bed

Katy: hey Loren

Loren: hi Katy I thought Eddie was here

Katy: he was he went to get something to eat how are you feeling

Loren: tired weak

Katy: oh sweetie I'm sorry

Loren: you don't have to be sorry

Katy: Loren

Loren: I'm sorry Katy I'm just scared what if I don't make it this time

Katy: I know your scared I would been scared to and I be thinking the same as you but you know what would keep me going

Loren: what

Katy: you should know

Loren: Max and Eddie

Katy: now you have to think of the one's you love who keep you going

Loren: my mom Eddie and my best friend Mel

Katy: there you go now don't take that out of your mind and remember they are there for you and so are me and Max

Loren: thank you Katy

Katy: no need to thank me

Katy gave Lo a hug she help Loren up and they went out to the living room seeing Max and Jake sitting on the couch and Eddie just joined them he saw his mom and Loren coming he went and helped Loren to the couch and he sat next to her they all talk and ate then Jake left then Max and Katy now it was only Eddie Loren and Nora they talked a little more then Loren stared to feel tired and Eddie took her to her room Nora let Eddie stay they all fell asleep

* * *

well here's chapter 19 the part that's bold is part a song named Living Stronger By The Cab


	20. Chapter 20

A week pass and Loren was getting weaker Eddie took her to eat of course she didn't eat much when they finish they went to Eddie's penthouse they when they got in Loren sat down on the couch Eddie went sat next to her he brought her closer to him and gave her a kiss on her head she looked up and him and gave him a kiss on the lips than apart then he gave her another kiss it turn out to a make out session next time they knew Eddie was on top of Loren but he stop

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo

Loren: you don't have to be sorry

she gave him another kiss he was about to take her shirt off when he stop himself

Eddie: are you sure

Loren: yeah

he continue they went upstairs he tried not to hurt her but that night he made love with person he truly love and will always love Loren was now sleeping he just stared at her sleep he gave her a kiss then he fell asleep a few days past he woke and he didn't see Loren he got up and heard something in the bathroom he went and saw Loren he went up to her and held her hair back she finish and he help her up she clean her face and hands Loren waited for Eddie to change for they could go to Loren's doctor appointment Eddie finish and they left

~The Hospital~

James: hi Eddie and Loren how have you been feeling

Loren: weaker every day but I try to stay strong

James: okay well I have talked to your mom

Loren: what about

James: for you to stay here

Loren: and what did my mom say

James: she told that she wasn't sure that it was all up too you

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: wait if she does want to stay when does she have to start staying

James: staring tomorrow

Loren: can I think about it

James: of course and if you don't we could have a nurse stay with at your house

Loren: okay I will think about it

James: I think that's all needed to talk to you about

Loren: so I'm good to go

James: yes your good to go

Loren got up from her chair and felt like everything was spinning she hold on to the chair but she wasn't feeling better it was getting worst Eddie and James knew there was something wrong they went and try to help her walk when they saw she closed her eyes and Eddie felt that she falling he got her

Eddie: Lo what's wrong please Lo talk to me Dr. whats wrong

James: let me call the nurse for we could take her to a room

he called the a nurse and they took her to a room they got her in the bed James stared to check everything he found her impulse low he called three nurses for help Eddie was waiting for James to tell him was going on then he saw nurses going into the room he was getting more nervous he didn't know what to do he kept walking around then he remember to call Nora

Nora: hello Eddie

Eddie: Nora you need to come to the hospital

Nora: why what happen

Eddie: I don't know Loren just fainted while we were talking to James then she got up and she fainted

Nora: I'm on my way just call if they tell you anything

Eddie: okay and please hurry

Nora: okay

they and hang up and Eddie called Max and Katy and told them what had happen he felt lost he couldn't think straight then he heard someone call him and saw Nora he went and gave her a hug he was crying now

Nora: Eddie have they told you anything

Eddie: nothing

Nora: let me see what's happening

Eddie: okay I will wait here

Nora was getting worried he ask a nurse about Loren

Nurse: I'm sorry miss but they haven't given any news but if want a could go

Nora: yes please

the nurse left and went and ask about Loren Nora went back to see Eddie crying on Katy's shoulder

~Loren's Room~

Nurse went in the room

Nurse: Loren's mom is here

James: okay tell her I be out in a sec

Nurse: okay I will

she left the room

Nurse: Mrs Tate

Nora got up from the chair

Nurse: the doctor said he was coming to tell

Nora: okay thank you

the nurse just nodded and left back to the desk Nora sat down Katy went and sat next to her she but a hand on her shoulder

Katy: what did the nurse tell you

Nora: that James will come and tell me what's happening

Katy saw James coming and told Nora she got up

Nora: what's wrong with my daughter

James: I'm sorry to tell Nora but Loren is in

Nora: she's in a what

James: coma

Nora: no this can't be happening

James: I have something else to tell you

Nora: what is it

James: Loren is pregnant

Eddie: what Lo's pregnant

James: yes Eddie Loren's pregnant

Nora: so my daughter is in coma and pregnant

Eddie: will the baby survive

James: yes we have a tube helping feed the baby but like Loren's pregnant we can't start the treatment

Katy: so what's going to happen

James: we have her hooked into a monitor that will help her until the baby is born

Nora: can we see her

James: yes of course but the same processes

they all nodded and followed him to Loren's room Nora was first of course

Nora: hi sweetie I know you can't hear me but I want you to know everything is going to be fine

Loren's mind: why can't I open my eyes what happen why is it so dark I hear something it's my mom I can tell she's been crying I'm trying so hard to open my eyes but I just can't I don't hear her anymore I hear foot steps getting closer I feel them get my hands but I can't move they began talking

Eddie: Lo babe I know your going to get through this I will be waiting I Love You

Loren's Mind: its Eddie I could hear him I'm trying to call for help but nothing I could feel him give me a kiss on the cheek I feel I tear and I know it's not mine its Eddie's his been crying he pulls away and I hear the door I don't hear anyone I hear the door again I wonder who it is its Katy but she didn't say anything no one else came in

~Waiting Room~

Max sees Katy walk out Loren's room crying he goes up to her and gives her hug she calms down and they go and sit they were all quiet until Eddie spoke

Eddie: Nora I need to ask you something

Nora: what is it Eddie

Eddie: I know it's not the right moment but I can't wait any longer

Nora: what is it Eddie

Eddie: if I can your permission to marry your daughter

Nora stayed quiet for a moment and thought about it then she decided

Nora: yes you have my permission

Eddie: thank you Nora

he gave her a hug

Katy: so when's the wedding

Eddie: how about Friday

Max: so I guess we are having a wedding

Nora: but we have to ask for permission

Eddie: well here comes James

James: I heard my name

Nora: Eddie wanted to ask you something

James: what is it

Eddie: well I ask Nora if I could marry Loren and she said yes and I was wondering if I could have

James: yes you could

Eddie: thank you James

James: just tell me when

Eddie: Friday

James: okay

everyone left home and Eddie could wait for it to be Friday and be married to the love of his life

* * *

well here's chapter 20 hope you like it and I want to thank for LittleSpankie


	21. Chapter 21

It was Friday now and Eddie got to the hospital and saw Mel Nora his mom and dad waiting for him like everyone couldn't go in until he got there everyone went in the room and he sat next Loren

Eddie: Lo today we are getting married but don't worry when you wake up we have your dream wedding

Loren's mind: I can't believe I'm marrying Eddie and not able to tell him how much I love him and give him kisses I hear the priest talking

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony;( sorry but I'm going to skip this) So Eddie do accept Loren to be your wife

Eddie: I do

Loren's mind: I do

Priest: well I pronounce you husband and wife Eddie you may kiss your bride

Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her cheek everyone clapped they got out and left Eddie and Loren alone

Loren's mind: its official I'm but I wish I was able to move and to open my eyes but I can't

Eddie: Loren I wrote you song I hope you like it

Loren's Mind: he wrote me a song how sweet I began to hear him sing

Eddie:

**_I miss the sound of your voice_**  
**_And I miss the rush of your skin_**  
**_And I miss the still of the silence_**  
**_As you breathe out and I breathe in_**

**_If I could walk on water_**  
**_If I could tell you what's next_**  
**_Make you believe_**  
**_Make you forget_**

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_**

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_**

**_I miss the sound of your voice_**  
**_The loudest thing in my head_**  
**_And I ache to remember_**  
**_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said_**

**_If I could walk on water_**  
**_If I could tell you what's next_**  
**_I'd make you believe_**  
**_I'd make you forget_**

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_**

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_**

**_I miss the pull of your heart_**  
**_I taste the sparks on your tongue_**  
**_And I see angels and devils and God_**  
**_When you come on, hold on_**  
**_Hold on, hold on, hold on_**

**_Sing sha la la la_**  
**_Sing sha la la la la_**

**_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_**

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_**  
**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_**  
**_Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love_**

**_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_**  
**_It's all wrong_**  
**_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_**  
**_It's all wrong_**  
**_(Pull me down hard)_**  
**_It's so right_**  
**_(And drown me, drown me in love)_**

**_Come on get higher_**  
**_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_**  
**_Come on and get higher_**  
**_(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_**  
**_Because everything works love_**  
**_Everything works in your arms_**

he finish singing and has tears in his eyes and gives Loren another kiss nine month has passed and they were ready to do the c-section they got everything ready they open her and took out the baby they called Eddie in the room and they gave him his new-born baby girl

Loren's mind: I hear a baby whose baby is that

Eddie: hey Lo I wish you were awake to see our little princesses she looks like you

Loren's mind: I had a baby girl

Eddie: you see that beautiful woman there that's your mom and she loves so much

James: do you know how your going to name her

Eddie: I don't know how about Katy Elizabeth Duran

Nurse: that's a beautiful name a know Loren would like it too

Loren's mind: Katy Elizabeth Duran sweetie don't you worry I'm staying strong and fighting for you and your daddy and everybody else

Eddie: can I take her out for everybody could meet her

James: or I will just let everyone come in

Eddie: okay

James went called everyone they all went in and saw Eddie holding the baby

Nora: is that my granddaughter she's so beautiful

Katy: she is so what did you name her

Eddie: Katy Elizabeth

Mel: aw hi Katy

Max: its a beautiful name I know Lo would be happy

Nora: I know she is so when do they start the treatment

Eddie: I think today

Mel: thanks great

Katy: and I think we lady's should buy clothes and other baby stuff for Katy

Nora: we should

Mel: well let's go

Eddie: thank you for all your help

Max: no need to thank us we are always going to be here for you Loren and are new granddaughter

James: okay we have given Katy her shots then you can take her home on Saturday

Eddie: okay

Mel Katy and Nora left to get everything and Max stayed with Eddie it was getting late and James stared the treatment for Loren Eddie stayed that night and everyone else left

* * *

**well here's chapter 21 hope you like and don't worry I will try update tomorrow or Sunday I start school Monday so I will start to update only Fridays or Saturdays if I can **


	22. Chapter 22

Two months have passed since Katy was born and they stared the treatment they were just waiting for Loren to respond Eddie was with Katy in Loren's room talking to her

Eddie: Hey Lo I thought Katy would like to see you even do she saw you yesterday

Loren's mind: Katy sweetie don't worry I'm trying

Eddie: hey Lo I can't wait for you to wake up and get better Katy really needs you

Loren's mind: come on Loren you can do it in three one two-three

she moved her hand and Eddie saw

Eddie: Lo do you here me if do move your hand again

Loren moved her hand again Eddie called James

Eddie: she moved her hand

James: are you sure

Eddie: yes I'm sure

James: okay

Eddie: if you don't believe me just see your self Lo if you here me move your hand

Loren moved her hand one more time and James couldn't believe it

James: she's responding Loren's responding to the medication

Eddie: you hear that sweetie mommy is going to get better

James: I need to call Nora

Eddie: okay and I will tell my parents the news

James left and called Nora and told her news Eddie called Max and told him the news they all left to the hospital Eddie sat their with Katy waiting to see if anything else happens

Loren's mind: come on open your eyes you can do it

she tried but nothing she kept trying but still nothing she rest then an hour passed and she tried again then finally her eyes open everything looked blurry at first then it focused and saw everyone in tears she saw Eddie smiling and holding Katy

Eddie: welcome back babe

Loren now had tears of joy

James: okay so now we only have wait to see is the treatment will work and make her better

Nora: okay so how long will it take to see if it work

James: well it all depends on Loren now

Loren: and I'm going to fight I want to be their for Katy and Eddie and all of you guys

James: okay good I guess I will leave you guys and I will be back later

Nora: thank you for everything

James: you're welcome

he left leaving them alone

Max: I think we will come back

Katy: yeah see you later Loren

Katy went and gave her a hug and her and Max left

Nora: yeah I think I will come back later

she left too now it was Eddie Loren and Katy

Eddie: I well we miss you so much

Loren: I'm sorry for making you go through all

Eddie: Lo it's not your fault

Loren: I know but I'm sorry not being there helping you with Katy

Eddie: Loren that doesn't matter okay all that matters is that your here

Loren now had tears Eddie got up and gave her a kiss

Eddie: hey Katy look at mommy

Loren: hi Katy

Eddie: wait Lo how did you know I called her Katy

Loren: I heard everything that was going on around me

Eddie: so that means you know we're married

Loren: yes I do and that beautiful song you sang me

Eddie: you did what did you think about it

Loren: I love it

Eddie: you want to hold Katy

Loren: of course

Eddie handed Loren Katy he help her

Loren: hi sweetie I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but you don't have to worry now I'm going to fight for I could be there for you

she gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her a bit more than handle her back to Eddie she was happy that she was awake to see her daughter and her husband Eddie gave her a kiss he was happy that Loren woke up from coma he missed the sound of her voice

* * *

**well here's chapter 22 I'm sorry its short hope you like it I wasn't going to be able to update it later cause its my birthday and my family is taking me shopping and to eat and if you want anything to happen in the next chapter just tell me by PM or Review **


	23. Chapter 23

A year passed and Loren was finally out of the hospital it took everyone was happy Eddie was planning a gathering to welcome Loren back Nora went and pickEd up Loren from the hospital

Nora: hey sweetie ready to leave

Loren: hey mom yes ready

Nora: okay well let's go say bye to James

James: well I see your ready to leave

Loren: yeah I want to be with my friends and family already

James: of course well

Nora: thank you for everything

Nora gave him a kiss on the cheek

James: no need to thank me it was Loren who fought for her life

Loren: I know but if wasn't for my family and friends believing and me and of course for me not giving up

they all hug then Nora and Loren left to the house when they got there Loren was the first to go in when everyone jump out

Everyone: WELCOME HOME LO

Loren: aw thank you guys

Eddie and Katy and went and gave her hug and Loren pick up Katy

Katy: hi mommy

Loren: hi sweetie

Eddie: welcome back Lo

Loren: it's good to be back

they kissed than they went up to Loren and they gave her a hug they all sat down and talked then it was late and everyone left home Loren Eddie and Katy and Nora stayed talking then Katy fell asleep

Loren: well I guess it time for time to go home

Eddie: yeah I guess so

Nora: well I will see you guys tomorrow

Loren: okay mom bye

Eddie: Bye Nora

Nora: bye Lo and Eddie

they left they got to the penthouse they went up Eddie was carrying Katy they got off the elevator and went in Eddie went up with Loren following behind they went to Katy's room Loren like the room

Loren: who decorated the room

Eddie: my mom Nora and Mel

Loren: they did an amazing job

Eddie: I know they did

Loren: I wish I was here to help

Eddie: Lo that doesn't matter your here now

Loren: I know

Eddie: well come on let's go get some rest

Loren: okay

they went to their room they both change then lie down Eddie brought Loren closer to him he really missed her they both fell asleep happy

* * *

**Well here's chapter 23 sorry for making it really short I just wanted to update it well next chapter will be updated on Friday or Saturday well I hope you like it **


	24. Chapter 24

I few weeks past and Eddie was planning on asking Loren to re-marry him while Loren past time with Katy

Eddie: hey sweetie what you doing

Katy looked up at Eddie

Eddie: what are you coloring

she showed Eddie her picture then he looked at Loren then he got up and sat next to her

Eddie: and what is my other sweetie doing

Loren: oh just coloring

Eddie: oh really cause too me it looks more like writing than coloring

Loren: well there's something wrong with your eyes

Eddie: I'm sure my vision is good let me see

Loren: no

Eddie come on

Loren: nope

Eddie: Katy tell mommy to show me

Katy just looked at them and just smile

Loren: okay here

she handed him the paper Eddie looked at it and saw lyrics and he read them out loud

Eddie: **_In a world that's full of darkness you're my light  
When everything gets heavy you're what keeps me steady  
And when innocence is nowhere to be found  
In you I find the cure, you're so good and pure_**

he recognize the lyrics is they were from the song we came up he re-read them then looked up at Loren

Eddie: this are from the song

Loren: yeah I was thinking about it

Eddie: well then I wanted to ask you something

Loren: and what is that

Eddie: will you Loren Elizabeth Duran will like to go on a date with me

Loren: I will be delighted to go on a date with you

he gave her a kiss

Eddie: come here my little princesses

He grabbed Katy and gave her a kiss on the cheek

Eddie: well a few hours and we can leave Katy with grandpa and grandma

Loren: okay Come on lets go change you

Loren got Katy and went and change her then Eddie called his mom and dad they came and were waiting for Katy

Katy: here is the thing that you wanted

Eddie: thank you Ma are sure you want me to give it Loren I could just by her on

Katy: yes I'm sure and this ring has been in my family and I want Loren to have it then Katy

Eddie: Thank you Ma

Katy: your welcome son

Max: I'm happy for you

he gave Eddie a hug

Eddie: Thanks pop I'm happy I found the one

Katy: we all are

Loren came down with Katy

Loren: we all are what

Eddie: Happy that you came into our life

Loren: aw you guys are sweet I'm happy I met you guys I don't know what I have done if I had never met you

she gave Eddie a Kiss

Loren: well here's Katy ready to go

Katy: come here Katy

she grabbed Katy and Max grabbed the rest of the things they needed said goodbye and left Eddie than call Mel to see if she did what he told her

Mel: hey Ed what's up

Eddie: I was just checking if everything was going okay

Mel: of you don't have to worry so where's Loren

Eddie: she's getting ready

Mel: don't you have to get ready to

Eddie: yeah I just wanted check

Mel: okay well I will leave you

Eddie: Mel please

Mel: Eddie please just go get ready and don't worry about a thing

Eddie: okay

Mel: well bye

she hang up and Eddie went up and got his clothes ready he saw Loren coming out the bathroom with her bathrobe and a towel on her head

Eddie: well there's my beautiful wife

he gave her a kiss she apart before the kiss depend

Eddie: why

Loren: cause I need to get ready and so do you

Eddie: okay but you own me

Loren: okay

he gave her one more kiss then left to take a shower while Loren found a note on a dress she had never seen

Note:

Lo pick this dress

~Love Mel

she wonder how she knew about her and Eddie going out she took out the dress and saw some heels and jewelry that went perfect with the dress she change and light curl her hair she put on her eye liner, mascara and did her make up light she finish then heard the bathroom door open and saw Eddie walk out dress already he saw Loren and was speechless

Loren: hello Eddie Earth to Eddie

Eddie: huh what

Loren: you zone out

Eddie: I'm sorry you took my breath away by the way you look stunning

Loren: thank you well thank Mel

Eddie: Mel?

Loren: yeah Mel she pick this dress for me

Eddie: well I will thank her later so are you ready

Loren: yeah

Eddie: well after you my lady

they left to Rumors and ate until an unwanted guess came

Chloe: hey Eddie valley girl

Eddie: please go away and leave us alone and don't call my wife that

Chloe: wife

Loren: yes Chloe wife you know w-i-f-e

Chloe: why her I'm the one who supposed to be the one married to you not her

Eddie: well you're not and I'm glad and why her because she's the most amazing person I have ever met she's was the missing piece of my life

Chloe: this isn't fair Eddie I apologize for lying

Eddie: and that doesn't make a difference you lie to me our relationship was all a big lie so please just leave

Chloe: you will pay Valley girl

she finally left and they enjoy the rest of their dinner Eddie payed and they left they went up to their spot it was decorate and Loren was amaze

Loren: Eddie is this part

Eddie: yes it is

Loren; it's beautiful

Eddie: well I'm glad Mel did this

Loren: Mel? why Mel

Eddie: because I want to ask you something really important

Loren: what is it

Eddie: its nothing bad but I know at first our dinner got interrupted by and unwelcome guess but the night isn't over yet I wanted to ask you is if you will like to be my wife again

he got on one knee and took out the ring

Loren: yes Eddie I would like to be your wife again

he put on the finger and got up and carried Loren and spin her around then but her down and gave her a kiss

* * *

**Well here's chapter 24 hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's bad I'm been feeling tired and I have homework already **

**"I want to go with the one I love.  
I do not want to calculate the cost.  
I do not want to think about whether it's good.  
I do not want to know whether he loves me.  
I want to go with whom I love."  
~ Bertolt Brecht**

**and If you wan to see Loren's dress go to my profile **


	25. Chapter 25

Eddie and Loren went and got Katy from Max and Katy

Max: why don't you leave her here with us today

Katy: she's already asleep

Loren: okay but if anything happen please call is

Katy: of course

Eddie: well I guess we will come back tomorrow

Katy: okay see you tomorrow

Max: and don't worry

Loren: okay

Eddie and Loren left when they got to the penthouse it felt weird without Katy

Loren: its quiet

Eddie: I know without Katy here

Loren: so what do you want to do

Eddie: how about this

he kissed her then it turn out to a make out session then Eddie stared to unzip Loren's dress it fell to the ground then pick her up and they made it up to the room and that night was perfect they fell asleep Eddie woke up the next morning got up and went down to the kitchen and made breakfast with out burning it then took up and saw Loren barely waking up

Eddie: morning beautiful

Loren: morning what do you have there

Eddie: breakfast for my queen

Loren: aw thank you Eddie

Eddie: no need to thank me

he sat down and put the tray down and stared to feed Loren

Loren: Eddie you don't have to feed me I'm not one

Eddie: but I want to

Loren: okay but what are you going to eat

Eddie: I made enough for both

Loren pick up the other fork and stared to feed Eddie they finish breakfast then they took a shower dressed and left to go get Katy they got there and saw Max with Katy E.

Eddie: there's my little princesses

Max: look Katy mommy and daddy are here

Loren: I missed you

she pick up Katy and gave her a kiss on the cheek

Eddie: so where's ma

Max: she went out with Nora and James

Loren: my mom and James

Max: yeah

Eddie: why didn't you go with them

Max: who would I leave Katy with

Eddie: you could have drop her off at the penthouse

Loren: yeah

Max: well I didn't think that

Eddie: sure you didn't

Max: well how was your date yesterday

Loren: it was amazing until Chloë

Max: Chloe what happen

Eddie: she came and just did the same old telling me she was sorry and that she should have be the one married to me

Max: that girls has problems

Loren: you got that right but then Eddie ask me to marry him again

Max: wow really congrats

Loren: you already knew

Max: of course but still I'm happy

Eddie: me too now you can have the wedding of your dreams

Loren: yeah but I don't want to make it a big commotion like other people do

Eddie: and if that how you want it and that's how its going to be

Max: so do you have a date yet

Eddie: well I was thinking May 1st

Loren: that's eight months away

Eddie: yeah and its a special day to

Loren: it's the day we first met

Eddie: yup and it would give you plenty of time to plan everything

Loren: well I guess

Max: so when are you going to tell everyone else

Eddie: how about tonight at seven at Rumors

Max: okay I will tell your mom

Eddie: okay well we will see you later

Max: okay bye

Eddie/Loren: bye

they left back to the penthouse

Jeffery: Good morning Eddie and Loren

Eddie/Loren: Good morning Jeffery

they went up and got inside Loren went up to Katy's room for she could play with her toys Eddie then later went up

Eddie: hey

Loren: hey

Eddie: so have you called your mom or Mel

Loren: not yet I will called them later

Eddie: are you going to invite James

Loren: only if my mom wants

Eddie: they have gotten close

Loren: yeah I just hope he doesn't hurt her

Eddie: and he won't I hope

Loren: me too

stayed quiet and just stared at Katy play with her toys Eddie then stared thinking of Katy growing up then some lyrics stared to pop in his head and didn't notice he was saying out loud

Eddie:

_**I know a girl**_  
_**She puts the color inside of my world**_  
_**But, she's just like a maze**_  
_**Where all of the walls all continually change**_  
_**And I've done all I can**_  
_**To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand**_  
_**Now I'm starting to see**_  
_**Maybe It's got nothing to do with me**_

_**Fathers, be good to your daughters**_  
_**Daughters will love like you do**_  
_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_  
_**So mothers be good to your daughters too**_

Loren just looked at him as he continue

Eddie:

_**Oh, you see that skin?**_  
_**It's the same she's been standing in**_  
_**Since the day she saw him walking away**_  
_**Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made**_

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters**_  
_**Daughters will love like you do**_  
_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_  
_**So mothers be good to your daughters too**_

_**Boys, you can break**_  
_**You'll find out how much they can take**_  
_**Boys will be strong**_  
_**And boys soldier on**_  
_**But boys would be gone without warmth from**_  
_**A woman's good, good heart**_

Loren continue looking at him and Eddie continue looking at Katy and came up with more

Eddie:

_**Boys, you can break**_  
_**You'll find out how much they can take**_  
_**Boys will be strong**_  
_**And boys soldier on**_  
_**But boys would be gone without warmth from**_  
_**A woman's good, good heart**_

_**On behalf of every man**_  
_**Looking out for every girl**_  
_**You are the God and weight of her world**_

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters**_  
_**Daughters will love like you do**_  
_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_  
_**So mothers be good to your daughters too**_  
_**So mothers be good to your daughters too**_  
_**So mothers be good to your daughters too**_

he finish then zone back and saw Loren staring at him with a smile

Eddie: Loren why are you staring at me like that

Loren: because that song you just came up with was beautiful

Eddie: I thought I was thinking it

Loren: nope your were saying it so is it about Katy

Eddie: yeah me looking at her now and wandering about when she grew up

Loren: and she will love you like you do

Eddie smile at Loren then gave her a kiss hours passed Loren called Mel and Nora told them then she got Katy ready then she got ready and so did Eddie then they left to Rumor were everyone is waiting for them

* * *

**Chapter 25 hope you like it the song is called Daughters by John Mayer **


	26. Chapter 26

Loren and Eddie got to Rumors Eddie got Katy they walk in and the waitress took them to were everyone were waiting for them

Loren/Eddie: hi everyone

everyone: hi

they brought a high chair for Katy they all order their food and talk

Mel: so why did you guys brought all of us together

Loren: well Eddie ask me to re-marry him

Nora: really that's great

James: congratulation

Loren: thank you mom and James

Katy: so do you have a date

Eddie: yeah we do its going to be May 1st

Mel: wait Lo isn't the day you met Eddie and found out you had that horrible thing

Loren: yes Mel it is but it's going to turn out to be the best day of my life

Eddie: and mine too

Max: we can say everyone's

Katy: we need to start to plan everything

Mel: and it has to be perfect

Eddie: of course

Loren: well what do you think mom you have barely said anything

Nora: well I think everything will come out perfect

(sorry I'm going to skip) two months has past and Loren got the decorations planning over Mel Katy and Nora were going to take her to find a dress they went to a bridal store and Loren tried on a dresses until she found the one they all love it Loren went back and change she came out and told the woman what dress she pick they left and had lunch while Eddie and was at the studio planning Loren's surprise

Eddie on the phone

Eddie: so I want to make sure if you can make it here on May 1st

Person: of course

Eddie: okay good well see you then

Person: okay

end of conversation

Jake: so did they say

Eddie: that they can't make it

Jake: I'm sorry man

Eddie: I'm just kidding they said yes

Jake: well that's good

Eddie: it is well I be going I need to go see my girls

Jake: okay man see you some other day

Eddie: okay

he left and drove to his penthouse when he got there there was no one he lie down on the couch and fell asleep he stared dreaming

Dream:

Priest: Eddie do you take Loren to be your wife

Eddie: I do

Priest: you may kiss the bride

Eddie turn to see Loren when he face her it was wasn't Loren it was Chloe

Eddie: No

he woke up screaming no and Loren was getting in the penthouse when she heard Eddie scream she went in and saw Eddie sweating Mel walk in with Katy and saw Eddie with a scared look she went up and took Katy to her room Loren went and sat next to him she but on hand on his shoulder he turn to see you it was he saw Loren

Loren: Eddie what's wrong

he didn't say anything he just brought her to a hug

Eddie: Loren I love you and only you remember that

Loren: I will but what's wrong

Eddie: I had a nightmare and a really bad one

Loren: what was it about

Eddie: we were getting marry but when I was going to kiss you it turn out to be Chloe

Loren: that is a nightmare well you don't have to worry that's not going to happen

Eddie: and I'm happy

they kissed than Mel came down and clear her throat

Mel: Lo I'm going to home Katy fell asleep

Loren: okay thanks Mel

Mel left home and Loren got up and went to the kitchen and went to make Eddie some tea to come down she came back and saw him lying down she sat down and he sat up she handed him the tea and he drank some

Eddie: thank you Lo

Loren: you're welcome

Eddie: how is everything for the wedding

Loren: everything is coming good I pick the prettiest dress

Eddie: and you are going to be the prettiest bride ever

he gave her a kiss

Loren: and your going to be a handsome groom

she got up and stared walking up when Eddie called her name she stopped

Eddie: Lo where are you going

Loren: I'm going to go check Katy

Eddie: okay wait for me

he but the tea on the table and they both went up they went in carefully they saw how peaceful she was

Eddie: she going to grow up and be a wonderful woman like her mother

Loren looked at Eddie then back at Katy and smiled

Eddie: she's going to be a talented girl like her mother and father she going to have boys chase after her and I'm going to scare them away or hurt them if they hurt my princess

Loren: I know you will your going to protect her

Eddie: we both are

another month past Eddie,Max,James were looking for tuxedos when someone was looking at them

Eddie: that man has been looking at us

James: what man

Eddie: that one over other

Eddie showed James what man he was talking about James saw him then recognize who it was he went up to him and left Eddie wondering then Max ame out

Max: where did James go

Eddie: I told him that some guy was looking at us then he went up to him

Max: maybe he knows him

Eddie: maybe

James: what are you doing here

Trent: I was walking around and I saw you and I wasn't sure if it was you

James: well it is me

Trent: what are you doing here with Eddie and Max Duran

James: well I came here to look for a tux

Trent: why do you need a tux

James: because Loren is getting married

Trent: what

James: you heard me

Trent: who is Loren getting married with

James: with that man you see in there

James was pointing at Eddie

Trent: Loren is getting married with Eddie

James: yes she is and they are happy together and they have a beautiful daughter

Trent: wait they already have a daughter

James: yes hey already do

Trent: whats her name

James: Katy Elizabeth

Trent: wow and how's Nora

James: she's fine

Trent: that's good is she dating anyone

James: yeah she is

Trent: who

James: why do you care

Trent: because I still love her

James: you still love her really

Trent: yes I do so who is she dating

James: Me she's dating me

Trent: what you

James: yes me I couldn't help it I'm falling for her

Trent got mad and punch James Eddie and Max saw it and went to see what was going on James punch Trent back

Eddie: what's going on here James

James: nothing this man just got mad for no reason

Trent: no reason really you're dating my wife

Max: wait what James you're dating his wife

James: no I'm not his just crazy

Eddie: okay well

James: let's just go

they stared to walk away when Trent screamed something

Trent: Your going to pay James watch your back

they all left to Eddie penthouse they saw Loren Katy and Nora looking over the list of invitations they saw them walk in and they each sat down by them and gave them a kiss on the cheek then Nora notice the cut James had in his lip

Nora: James what happen

James: oh nothing just some guy got confuse

Nora: how

Eddie: he was saying crazy stuff

Loren: like what

Max; that James was dating his wife

Katy: are you

James: no I only have eyes for one person and that is Nora

Nora: that's sweet come on let's go clean that cut

they left to the bathroom

Max: so where's baby Katy

Loren: Mel came and took her to the park

Eddie: okay so are you guys almost done

Katy: almost so did you guys find your tux

Max: yes we did

Eddie; and that's it

Loren: well actually next week we have to go see at stuff

Eddie: okay and then

Loren: then you have to pick up your tux and me my dress then we just have to take everything to the place and get it ready and then wait for the wedding

Katy: sweetie you forgot we have to do the rehearsal dinner

Loren: oh yeah thank you for reminding me

Katy: you're welcome

Eddie: wow that's a lot

Max: yes it is

Katy: well we are done

Loren: finally

Mel then came with Katy and they all went out to get something to eat

* * *

**well here's chapter 26 I think the next chapter is going to be last chapter and I was thinking about making a part two I'm going to make it about Nora James and Loren and Trent coming back into there life tell what you think about that I hope you enjoy this chapter **


	27. Authors note

I made up my mind I'm going to continue with Love is the Medicine and not do the second part and well I'm going to try to update later I have to go try on my quince dress and thanks for reading my story


	28. Chapter 27

When James Eddie and Max walked away Trent turn around and walked away too he got to the park and saw someone he knew he got closer and saw that it was Mel with a little girl who look like Loren when she was a baby he got closer to them

Trent: she a beautiful girl

Mel: thank you

Trent: is that your daughter

Mel: oh no its my friend

Trent: what's her name

Mel: Katy Duran

Trent: is her father Eddie Duran

Mel: yeah how do you know

Trent: just a lucky guest

Mel: well I guess we are leaving

Trent: already can I carry her before you leave

Mel: I'm sorry but I have to leave

Mel grabbed everything then walked away she got to her car and put Katy in her car seat and left back to the penthouse she got there she got Katy and went inside Jeffery let them up she got their and went inside

Mel: were back

Mel saw Nora and James coming to the living room she was the cut James had and wonder what happen

Loren: come here my princess

Mel: what happen to the Dr.

Max: some guy punch him

Mel: why did you do something to that man

Eddie: he didn't do anything to him

Mel: so why did he punch him

James: he thought I was dating his wife and before you say anything I'm not I only have eyes for Nora

Mel: well that man was crazy

Eddie: he was

Loren: so how was the park

Mel: it was good until a man came up to us and stared asking me question

Eddie: like what

Mel: if Katy was my daughter and if Eddie was her father then he ask me if he could carry Katy

Loren: did you let him

Mel: of course not

Eddie: okay good so what do you guys want to do now

Loren: well I'm starving

Katy: I'm with Loren

Max: okay so you want to go to Rumors or order take out

Nora: or we can go to my house and I can make lasagna and my famous pie

Eddie: to Nora's house it is

Eddie grabbed his keys and walked out the penthouse leaving the rest he came back

Eddie: well are we going or not

everyone got up and left in separate cars to Nora's house they all got there and went in the house Loren went to her old room to change Katy and gave her a bottle she fell asleep and she put her down on the crib that Nora got for her she went back to the living room and sat down by Eddie while Nora was making the lasagna

Loren: well Katy fell asleep

Eddie: she was really tired

Mel: yup so almost down with the wedding planning

Loren: yes

Katy: next week you have to go see your dress

Loren: oh yeah how many more months until the wedding

Eddie: about six more months

Loren: really wow

Eddie: yeah next month its going to be December

Loren: yeah and that means Christmas and percent

Katy: did you guys forget it's almost thanksgiving

Mel: I guess they did

James: lasagna is ready

they all went and sat down at the table Nora brought the lasagna everyone got a piece

Nora: I over heard you guys talking about thanksgiving

Max: Loren and Eddie forgot that it was almost thanksgiving

Loren: with the wedding planing and all

Katy: so what do you guys want to do for thanksgiving

Nora: we can have a nice dinner in my backyard

Loren: well its only going to be me Eddie Kay Max Mel and James and there's plenty of room

Nora: yeah I guess we have everything

Eddie: and make sure you make plenty of pie

Nora: will do

they all ate Katy then woke up and Loren went to and got here very one left home

* * *

**Well here's chapter 27 didn't go to school so decided to update not updating until Saturday **


	29. Chapter 28

Weeks pass and it was now Thanksgiving Nora and Loren were getting everything ready Mel was with Katie inside playing Mel heard the doorbell and open it and saw it was Max and Katy

Mel; hey Katy Max

MK: hey Mel

Katy: where are Loren and Nora

Mel: they are in the back

Katy: okay

Katy went to the back with Loren and Nora and helped them

Max: so Mel were's Eddie

Mel: his in the room taking a nap Loren woke him up really early

Max: oh okay hi Katie come here

He got Katie

Mel: um hey Max I'm going to check if they need help

Max: okay go ahead

Mel left to the back leaving Max alone with Katie when someone was knocking at the door he got up and open the door

Max: hey James

James: hey Max hi Katie

Max: come in

James went in and sat down Max did the same

James: so where are he girls

Max: in the back finishing up

James: ah okay so were's Eddie

Max: taking a nap

Loren went back inside to tell them to go out already both Max and James went to the back Loren went to go wake up Eddie

Loren: Ed come on everything is ready

Eddie: I don't want

Loren: well you're not getting any pie

Eddie: I'm up

Loren: that's what I thought

Loren went out Eddie stayed to change when he was about to go out he heard a knock he went to go open the door and the man just walk in

Eddie: um who are you

Trent; that's not your business

Eddie: I think its kind of is

Loren was wondering why Eddie was taking a long time she went back in and heard Eddie talking then she saw who he was talking to the person turn around and saw her

Trent: Loren

Eddie: Lo you know him

Loren: it can't be you

Eddie: Lo are you okay

Trent: Lo sweetie its me

Loren: no it can't

Trent got closer to her and she back away Eddie was confuse than James came

James: what are you doing here

Trent: it was time to come back

James: why your dead to them

Trent: what are you doing here

James: it's not noun of your business

they stared arguing that everyone heard them and went to go check what was going on

Nora: what's going on in here

Eddie: this man came in and then Loren turn really pale and now James and him are arguing

Nora looked at the man and saw that it was Trent she felt like she was going to fall but she held on to the chair

Katy: Nora are you okay

Nora: I need some air

Katy: okay come on

they went back outside Eddie grabbed Katie from Mel and took Loren outside too

Max: so who are you

Trent: My name is Trent am Loren's dad

Max: wait I thought Loren's dad died five years ago

Trent: no I fake my death

Mel: what why

James: for a stupid reason

Max: wait how do you guys now each other

James: I'm his brother

Mel: what so your Loren's uncle

James: yes

Outside Eddie was sitting with Loren and carrying Katie and Katy trying to calm Nora down

Katy: Nora do you know who that was

Nora: that guy is my husband who I thought was dead

~Inside~

Max: and where you going to tell Nora James

Mel: and Trent my did you fake your death didn't you think about Nora and Loren

James: I was but

Max: and why didn't you

James: I didn't see the point on telling her

Max: wow

Mel: unbelievable what about you

Trent: I just need to talk to Nora and Loren

~outside~

Eddie: so that guy is Loren's dad

Nora: yeah pretty much

Katy: he needs to do a lot of explaining

Nora: I don't even now if I want to know now I think I need to lay down

Katy: okay come on

Nora and Katy left leave Eddie and Loren

Loren: I don't even now how to feel

Eddie: well do you want to know

Loren: why he fake his death

Eddie: come on let's go see your mom

Loren: okay

they went in

Trent: Nora I need to talk to you

Nora: I can't now so please just leave

Trent: Nora please I need t explain to you

Nora: and I said I don't feel like talking to you

Nora left to her room with Katy following behind

Trent: Loren please

Loren: I can't

Loren took Katie from Eddie and left to the room then Eddie followed her while Max and Mel tried to make Trent and James leave it took them awhile then they went to go check Nora and Loren

* * *

**Well here's chapter 28 who's going to watch Floyd Mayweather Vs Saul Canelo and if you are who do you think is going to win sorry this has nothing to do with the story and sorry if this chapter isn't good but I hope you like it **


	30. Chapter 29

Nora fell asleep and Loren was sitting next to her carrying Katie and Eddie next to her

Katie: Mommy Mommy

Loren:yes sweetie are you hungry

Katie nodded

Eddie: come here princess lets go get you something to eat

he got Katie and left Loren just sat there still wondering why her father or Trent would fake his death and hurt her and her mom like this she got up and went to the living room she saw Eddie feeding Katy and Max Katy and Mel cleaning everything she wonder where James was she went and sat down next to Eddie

Loren: where's James

Eddie: he left

Loren: oh okay I'm going to help

Eddie: or I could go Katie already finish eating

Loren: its okay I will go

Eddie: Loren

Loren: okay fine

Eddie handed Katie and left to help and Loren stayed in

Loren: Pick a boo

Katie starts to laugh they continue until someone sit next to them she looks over and sees Mel

Mel: hey Lo

Loren: hey Mel

Mel: so how do you feel

Loren: confused

Mel: are you going to talk to him

Loren: I don't know yet I want too

Mel: he has a lot of explaining to do

Loren: he does

Eddie: who has a lot of explaining to do

Mel: Trent

Eddie: yes he does

Katie: Daddy daddy up up

Eddie got Katie then Max and Katy came in

Katy: is Nora still sleeping

Loren: yeah she still sleeping I'm going to stay here

Eddie: okay if you want I bring some clothes for you and Katy and me

Loren: yeah

Eddie: okay well I will be back

Eddie gave Katie to Loren and gave both a kiss on the cheek and a hug to his parents and left

Mel: so I'm guessing going

Loren: already

Mel: yeah I will talk to you tomorrow

Mel said bye to everyone and left then Max and Katy left leaving Katie and Loren

Katie: daddy

Loren: he will come back

Katy: mommy grandma

Loren: grandma is sleeping

Eddie came in and put the bag of clothes down then grabbed Katie

Katie: Daddy

hours past and Katie fell asleep and Loren and Eddie were laying down and talking

Loren: everything got ruin all because of Trent

Eddie: so have you thought of talking to him

Loren: nope but the question that has been on my mind is why now? why couldn't he come back so other time and did he fake his death

Eddie: I don't know the only way to find out is talking to him

Loren: I know I'm prettier sure my mom wants to now to know the same

Eddie: I think everybody does

they kept talking until Loren fell asleep and Eddie kept thinking what Loren said he looked at her and brought her closer to him and gave her a kiss but he couldn't sleep

* * *

**So I'm sorry for making this chapter really short but i just felt like I haven't update in awhile hope you like it **


End file.
